


Best Friends

by joy_infires



Series: Snakes [2]
Category: UP10TION
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Consensual Underage Sex, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Friendship, Fuckbuddies, Insecurities, Jingyeol - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Minor Bullying, Minor Violence, Platonic Love, Prequel, Rehab, Sexual Content, Smut, first boyfriends, jinseok, jinwook and wooseok are super close, mentions of study drug addiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 30,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: PREQUEL TO SNAKES DON'T ALWAYS BITE!Practically just a backstory about the friendship of Wooseok and Jinwook.It might crossover with Snakes Don't Always Bite idk how far I'll take this...





	1. Chapter 1

Jinwook was seven years old when he met Wooseok. Just two months into first grade and he already had to endure people laughing at him. Jinwook had dreaded going to school with his new big, round, black glasses because he'd seen the neighbor boy from across the street laugh at him before and he was afraid that his classmates would too. When he informed his mother about his fears she just told him not to take it seriously.

It happened just as he'd feared. The other boys in his class were pointing at him and laughing as soon as he entered the classroom. The girls weren't much better, they giggled and whispered to each other, some also pointing at him. Jinwook hadn't even reached his seat before the tallest and meanest boy came up to him and knocked the glasses right off his face.

"Hm...you're still ugly...", he stated and walked away to his, still laughing, friends. Jinwook picked his glasses up from the floor as tears welled up in his eyes and he turned to run out of the classroom to hide somewhere. Just as he was about to head for the boys' restroom he collided with somebody, knocking them both to the floor.

"Sorry", Jinwook mumbled, wiping his eyes and putting his now slightly cracked glasses back on. He looked at the other boy and found him smiling back at him. "No worries. I'm Wooseok! I'm a first grader but I'm new here", he said and got up, pulling Jinwook to his feet next. They were about the same height but Wooseok looked pretty, Jinwook thought. 'Prettier than me'...

"I like your glasses!" Wooseok exclaimed suddenly. "That's not funny...", Jinwook said with a pout, tears suddenly coming back to his eyes. Wooseok gave him a confused look. "I know. It wasn't meant to be funny. Hey, are you crying?" he asked. Jinwook shook his head. His Dad always said that boys shouldn't cry.

"Did I say something that made you sad?" Wooseok asked, eyes widening. "If I did, I'm sorry! Sometimes I speak before thinking! I didn't want to be mean to you!" he apologized quickly. Jinwook took his glasses off and wiped his eyes, chuckling. "You really talk a lot", he stated. Wooseok beamed at him. "It cheers people up", he replied.

"I hate my glasses...", Jinwook told him. That seemed to confuse Wooseok. "Why? Because they're broken? I'm sure someone can fix them!" he said in an encouraging tone of voice. "No...because everyone laughs at me when I wear them", Jinwook clarified. "What? Why?" "Because I'm ugly."

Wooseok looked around on the hallway as if to check if someone was around. "My Mom told me to never say that word but: that's  _bullshit_!" he said in a hushed tone. Jinwook's eyes widened at the curse word. Then he started laughing. Wooseok laughed along with him until Jinwook's teacher rounded the corner and spotted them.

"Ah, Jinwook. I see you've already met our new student", she said in a friendly tone. "Oh, no...what happened to your glasses? Did you fall?" she asked. Jinwook nodded. He knew that he'd get in trouble with the other boys if he told the teacher the truth. "Should I call your Mom?" Jinwook shook his head. "I'm fine, Ms Lee...", he said. "Alright, if you say so...well, then...let's show Wooseok our classroom, shall we?"

From that day onwards Wooseok and Jinwook were inseparable. They would meet at the school entrance, walk to class together, sit down next to each other and protect one another from the mean boys at their school. Their moms soon became acquainted and luckily got along as well. They allowed their sons to stay over at each other's houses, though they were at Jinwook's more often since Wooseok's father was a little scary.

Like this, they grew up together, going through thick and thin, fighting off mean guys, joining clubs together, staying up until late at night, telling each other spooky stories until one of their Mom's would hear them giggle and scold them.

Jinwook had never had a friend like Wooseok but he figured, that he didn't need anyone else, as long as he had him. 


	2. Chapter 2

The years had passed and they had just begun middle school when Wooseok stood on his best friend's door step one late afternoon. Jinwook's parents were on a business trip so his aunt opened the door. "Oh, hi Wooseok. What's going on?" she asked in a friendly tone. Wooseok tried to hold his tears in front of the woman. "Is Jinwook home?"

Jinwook's aunt nodded and let him in. "He should be in his room", she told him. Wooseok bowed slightly and proceeded to head upstairs to where Jinwook's room was. His best friend sat on his bed with his laptop, probably doing something Wooseok didn't understand. Jinwook had picked up a love for computers a few years back and he'd gotten pretty good at doing anything related to that stuff.

"Hey", Wooseok greeted him with a shaky voice. His best friend immediately noticed that something was off and put his laptop aside. "What's wrong?" he asked. He rose from the bed and walked over to where Wooseok was still standing in the doorway. Their height difference had barely increased but Wooseok was a little bit taller than Jinwook now. The slightly younger boy finally let the tears flow again and held out a piece of paper to Jinwook.

"My Mom is gone...", he said, followed by a sob. Jinwook's eyes wandered over the letter from Mrs Kim before he pulled his best friend into a hug. He knew that Wooseok's Dad wasn't the most loving husband but he never would have thought that his Mom would just leave. "I'm sorry...", he mumbled. "I'm sure she'll get you soon! She probably won't leave Seoul, right?"

"I-I don't know...", Wooseok cried, his hands clawing into the back Jinwook's shirt. "I d-don't want to live alone with my Dad. He's...", he trailed off, not knowing how exactly to describe his Dad. He wasn't warm, yet not directly abusive, he never really showed interest in Wooseok who had long since given up, trying to involve his father into his life. The only thing he did care about was Wooseok's grades.

Jinwook pulled out of their hug and took Wooseok's hand. "Everything will be okay, alright? Your Mom will come back soon to get you, too and no matter where she lives we'll always be best friends!" he promised. "Do you want some hot chocolate to cheer you up?" he asked. Wooseok sniffled and nodded, wordlessly following his best friend downstairs and to the kitchen, their hands still clasped together.

By the end of middle school Wooseok's Mom still hadn't gotten her son from his Dad and Jinwook knew that she wouldn't. He wasn't going to shatter his best friend's hopes like that, though, so he just continued to be there for him. Wooseok learned to live with just his father and even though their relationship didn't improve, it didn't worsen either. At least not at the moment.

 


	3. Chapter 3

„Wooseok?“ Jinwook spoke up on the last night of their summer break before the first day of high school. They were sprawled on the older’s living room couch, drowsy but too lazy to go upstairs and sleep. “Hm?” Wooseok answered. “Do you like anyone?” Wooseok looked at his friend, confused by the sudden question.

“Not really...”, he answered truthfully. “Do  _you_  like anyone?” The older blushed, not meeting his best friend’s gaze. “Kinda...but...I shouldn’t”, he admitted. Wooseok sat up properly and stretched his limbs before facing his best friend again. Jinwook followed his example. “Why not?” the younger finally asked.

“Because it’s a guy...I like a guy”, Jinwook admitted. Wooseok stared back at his friend who finally met his eyes again. “I didn’t tell you earlier because I don’t want you to hate me or...I don’t know, think differently of me, I guess?” Wooseok didn’t really know what to say to that. Was Jinwook really that scared of his best friend’s reaction?

“I don’t hate you”, Wooseok told him and he meant it. “You’re still my best friend and you’re still normal and nothing you say or do would ever make me think differently of you”, he added. Jinwook’s eyes watered and a quiet sob escaped his mouth. Wooseok pulled him into a hug without hesitation. “Thanks, Wooseok...”, he heard his slightly older friend mumble into his shirt.

~

“I can’t believe this! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Jinwook exclaimed one evening three months later. “The timing was weird. You’d only told me two weeks before so I didn’t want you to think anything...wrong”, Wooseok explained. “So you just kept it to yourself?” “I don’t know why that’s such a bad thing! You didn’t tell me right away either! I like guys too; now you know. No big deal” the younger replied.

Jinwook let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine. Let’s continue keeping secrets. I’m going home”, he said and proceeded to storm out of Wooseok’s room. “Jinwook!” the younger called after him. He followed him, catching up to him at the door. “Please, can you just talk to me? What is this really about?” he asked, holding on to his best friend’s wrist.

Jinwook let his shoulders slump. “It’s about the guy I like...”, he finally admitted. Wooseok furrowed his brows. “Are you scared I’d go after him? I wouldn’t do that!” he assured his friend. Jinwook looked at him again and shook his head. “I know that...”, he said.

Wooseok was even more confused now. “Then what is it?” Jinwook sighed again, though, this time it sounded more resigned than anything. “A few days ago I overheard him talking to his friend...and he told him about you and that he’d try to ask you out soon. I mean it was shit for me but I thought that since you didn’t like guys he wouldn’t have a chance anyway...and now you’re telling me that you do like guys...”

“And he still doesn’t have a chance”, Wooseok assured him. “Even if he asks me out I’ll politely reject him”, the younger said. Jinwook smiled weakly but there was something else; Wooseok sensed it. “Everyone would choose you over me, to be honest”, his best friend said.

Wooseok was aware of his best friend’s insecurities and he knew where they came from. As a kid he was often called ugly, even though Wooseok strongly disagreed. The older had to wear huge glasses until he turned 11 and was finally allowed contacts. Jinwook had always been handsome in his opinion and he thought that his best friend had started to see it as well after he started wearing contacts and the hateful comments about his glasses had died down a bit.

“That’s not true, Jinwook”, Wooseok told him. Jinwook laughed humorlessly. “Except it is...this guy is probably just one of many. You can have anyone you like and I’m lucky if I get anyone at all...”, he explained. “Bullshit”, Wooseok argued. Jinwook looked at his best friend. A long silence followed.

“You really won’t start dating this guy?” the older asked eventually. “Never”, Wooseok reassured him. Jinwook hugged him without warning. “Sorry I freaked out...”, he murmured. “It’s okay...I just want you to be more confident about yourself...”, Wooseok replied. Jinwook pulled back and nodded. “I’ll try...”

And he did. Over the course of their first year he slowly but surely started to acquire self-esteem and even gathered the courage to be open about his sexuality. He partly blamed it on puberty going in the right direction, but he ended up being pretty popular among guys in his sophomore year. Soon, he had his first boyfriend. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jinwook made sure to still make time for Wooseok after he started dating Shin Kyungil – a junior at their high school. He didn't want to be the person who dropped his best friend as soon as he got a boyfriend. Besides, he needed to spill all the details to Wooseok.

At first he was worried that Wooseok might feel uncomfortable if Jinwook had a boyfriend and he didn't but the younger assured him several times that he was happy for him.

"So...we kissed the other day", Jinwook told Wooseok when they were lying on the carpeted floor in the older's room, playing some video games. "Really? How was it?" Wooseok asked. "Weird...I mean...not bad? But...I don't know...I keep thinking that maybe I did something wrong because it was my first kiss but not his", Jinwook said.

The younger hummed in thought. "Well, I guess you just have to try again until you feel like you're good at it", he suggested with a chuckle. Jinwook laughed. "Right...so, do you still not have your eye on anyone?" Wooseok just shrugged but Jinwook saw right through him.

"So, there is someone?" he drilled. Wooseok paused the game and sat up. "I just saw someone cute. I wouldn't say that I like him...but he's...", he trailed off. Jinwook grinned. "Do I know him?" "Probably, he's in your IT class...", Wooseok admitted. That sure got Jinwook even more excited.

"Who is it? There are tons of cute guys in my IT class!" Jinwook said. "Nobody. Let's not make this a big deal and just continue the game, shall we? I only have one more hour before I have to go home and study. You know how my Dad gets", Wooseok replied. Jinwook pouted but let it slide for now.

Wooseok's Dad had picked up the habit of pushing his son to study to become the best at school. Jinwook once had to comfort his best friend, who was crying about only getting a 96 on the math test, because his Dad would be disappointed. He hadn't seen Wooseok outside of school for over a week after that.

He could see how much it stressed Wooseok but there wasn't really anything he could do to help him.

~

"Kyungil...", Jinwook trailed off when the older started trailing kisses down his neck. "Let's stop..." Kyungil didn't seem to pay much attention to his words as his hands wandered underneath Jinwook's shirt. "Stop that", Jinwook said firmly and grabbed Kyungil's wrists.

He climbed off his boyfriend's lap. "Sorry, babe. I got a little carried away", Kyungil said with a grin that bespoke that he wasn't all that sorry. Jinwook looked away from him. "I think I'll head home for now...it's getting late", he said. "Want me to walk you?" Kyungil questioned. Jinwook smiled at him and shook his head. "I'm good", he replied.

The older just shrugged. "Fine. See you tomorrow", he said and fell back on his bed. "Yeah, bye...", Jinwook replied and proceeded to leave his boyfriend's room. He had been dating Kyungil for a little over four months now and it wasn't particularly bad. The older was a good boyfriend in general, they barely fought and if they did it was just harmless bickering, they didn't spend too much or too little time with each other and most importantly Kyungil wasn't jealous of Jinwook's close relationship with Wooseok.

However, all they did when they were together was make out. Now, please don't misunderstand, making out was great and all but...it wasn't everything to Jinwook. Every time he tried to start a conversation Kyungil went along for a while before he seemed to get bored and pulled him in for a kiss.

Summer break would start in a week and Jinwook seriously thought about breaking up with his boyfriend before. He ended up going to Wooseok's place instead of his own because he needed to talk to his best friend about his current situation.

Mr Kim was at work so Jinwook didn't have to fear getting scolded for showing up at 10pm and disrupting his son's studies. Wooseok was a little surprised to see his best friend on his doorstep unannounced because usually he at least texted. He still let him in, though.

"What's wrong?" he asked after he made some hot chocolate before getting comfortable on his bed. Jinwook sighed. "I think I'm gonna break up with Kyungil...", he said, getting straight to the point. Wooseok's eyes widened in surprise. "Why?" Jinwook shrugged. "I just...I guess I don't feel a connection with him...", he replied.

Wooseok hummed in thought. "When are you going to do it?" he questioned. Jinwook took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Probably some time this week...", he answered. He lowered his head and stared into his mug of hot chocolate. He knew that breaking up was probably best because this relationship wasn't going anywhere but at the same time he felt a little sad. He liked Kyungil...just maybe not like _that._


	5. Chapter 5

Jinwook went through with his plan to break up with Kyungil only two days later. They were leaving the school building and the original plan was to head to the older’s place – probably to make out again. Jinwook knew that Kyungil wanted to go even further than that

“I need to talk to you”, Jinwook said, halting his steps in front of the school building. “Can we get to my place first? I’m starving”, Kyungil asked, gently dragging Jinwook along by his sleeve. “It’s important”, the younger told him but Kyungil didn’t seem like he was ready to listen to Jinwook’s words until they’d reached his place so Jinwook sighed in resignation and went along for the time being.

~

“So, you wanted to talk?” Kyungil asked ten minutes later while waiting for the water to boil on the stove. Jinwook leaned onto the kitchen counter. “Yeah, I originally wasn’t planning to do it here but...”, he trailed off, looking at his boyfriend. “I want to say that I like you a lot-“ “I know, I like you too”, Kyungil interrupted him.

Jinwook looked down at his hands, which rested on the counter. “Despite that...” he looked up at Kyungil again. “I think we should break up”, he finally said. Kyungil gave him a confused look. “Break up? Why?” he questioned. “Is this because of the other day when I put my hands under your shirt?”

Jinwook shook his head. “It’s not that...it’s just...we barely know each other, which is sad, considering we’ve been going out for four months”, he explained. “Of course, we know each other!” Kyungil protested. The younger raised his eyebrows. “Really? When’s my birthday?” he asked.

Kyungil looked a little taken aback and seemed to genuinely think about the answer. “Um...November?” Jinwook sighed. “August”, he corrected the older. Kyungil waved off. “Come on, birthdays aren’t my strength”, he said. “Then, what’s my best friend’s name? I talk about him a lot”, Jinwook asked, just to be fair and give him another chance.

“Uh...your best friend...Wooshin?” Jinwook closed his eyes for a second before opening them again and looking at Kyungil. “It’s Wooseok. See? That’s exactly what I mean...and it’s not just that you don’t know anything about me – I also don’t know anything about you. You know why? Because all we do is make out. We never have long conversations because all you try to do is to get into my pants!”

“I’m not just after that! I do like you! I’m sorry if I gave off the impression that I’m not interested in your life”, Kyungil apologized. Jinwook lowered his head. “I just think that this isn’t going anywhere. As I said, I like you, too...but I think it’s better if we...stay friends?” he half-suggested.

The water was boiling by now and Kyungil took it off the stove. “Friends, huh...”, he mumbled. Jinwook felt bad for doing this but it also felt like the right thing to do. “I don’t want to end this with a fight. I don’t want you to hate me”, he told the older. Kyungil turned to face him again. “Alright, then...it seems like you’ve already made up your mind”, he said. Jinwook nodded.

The older approached him. “Can I at least have one last kiss?” he asked carefully. Jinwook looked up at him and suddenly he felt like he wanted to cry. He nodded and let Kyungil lean down a little to press a kiss onto Jinwook’s lips. This was his first break up...and it definitely didn’t feel as relieving as he thought it would.

“For what it’s worth...”, Kyungil trailed off after pulling back. “You have the best lips in the world.” Jinwook chuckled at that followed by a sniffle. “Thanks...yours aren’t too bad either.” Kyungil gave him a faint smile.

“I should head home...”, Jinwook said. The older nodded and watched Jinwook pick up his school bag before walking through the kitchen, into the hallway and out the door.

   
  



	6. Chapter 6

Jinwook texted Wooseok on his way home, telling him that he'd just broken up with Kyungil. The younger offered to come over and cheer him up but Jinwook declined. He wanted to be alone for today and he knew that Wooseok's Dad would probably get mad if he went to Jinwook's instead of studying.

The next day Jinwook went to school and was greeted with a hug from Wooseok. "You okay?" the younger asked. Jinwook smiled. "I'm fine, Wooseok. I was the one who ended things, remember?" he said. "Still...you seemed a little sad yesterday", Wooseok argued. Jinwook shrugged it off. 

"I was. But now I feel better", he replied truthfully. Wooseok studied his face for a few more seconds before he gave up. "Alright, then. But still, let's hang out tomorrow. I have to study all day today for that damn history test tomorrow...but my Dad will probably leave me alone afterwards", he switched subjects. "Alright", Jinwook agreed as they made their way to the classroom.

~

It was way too hot to have school on a day like this one, Jinwook thought the next day. This had to be the hottest day of the year so far and of course, it also had to be the day of the last test of the year - history. 

Jinwook was pretty okay at history so he only studied a little bit. He still had a pretty good feeling about it, though. It was Wooseok who worried about fucking up. Jinwook knew that Wooseok didn't give much of a wink about history but his Dad wouldn't tolerate a bad grade in any subject. Not that any of Wooseok's grades were ever bad but Mr Kim already flipped his shit over a 95. 

After finally getting through the way too long, way too hot school day, the two sixteen-year-olds made their way to Jinwook's place. The older immediately got rid of his shirt before falling backwards on his bed.

"Summer's really just around the corner, huh...", he mumbled. Wooseok chuckled and sat down on his best friend's bed, leaning against the headboard. "Have you been working out?" he suddenly asked once Jinwook had gathered enough strength and willpower to sit up as well, also leaning against his headboard. He was referring to the abs that had finally started to show after months of hard work.

"Just a few sit ups here and there. Just in case...", Jinwook admitted. Wooseok looked at him. "Just in case what?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Jinwook chuckled. "Just in case the man of my dreams suddenly bursts through this door and I'm not wearing a shirt!" he clarified. 

"So, the man of your dreams is a trespasser?" Wooseok questioned. Jinwook shrugged with a chuckle. "You never know. I might fall in love with a criminal", he said jokingly. "And since I'm single again...", he trailed off.

"Right...I was gonna ask...how did Kyungil take it?" Wooseok asked carefully. Jinwook shrugged again. „He wasn’t too happy about it. But in the end, he understood”, he answered. “Like, we never really talked and he always tried to feel me up.” Wooseok hummed in thought. “So, you haven’t done anything with him?” he questioned.

Jinwook shook his head at the question. “All we did was make out. All the time”, he said. "I'd like someone I can talk to from time to time, you know? I mean, making out is great and he's a good kisser and everything...but you know me. I need to connect with someone on an emotional level. I'm glad I didn't go any further with him than I did...", he explained. Wooseok nodded slowly.

"I think sex should be less about love than about trust, you know? Like, love is a nice bonus but I want to give my virginity to someone I trust 100%...", he continued.

Wooseok hummed in agreement. "I get that...like, the thought of sleeping with someone who dumps me afterwards because he got what he wanted freaks me out. I want to remember my first time as something precious..." Jinwook nodded and they fell silent.

Suddenly, Wooseok burst into a fit of giggles which caught Jinwook’s attention. He just waved off when Jinwook asked him what he was giggling about but he wouldn’t let him off that easily. “What?” he asked again. "I was just thinking...the only person I trust 100%...is you", Wooseok finally said.

At first, Jinwook just looked at him but then he started thinking. He’d practically known Wooseok all his life. And he did want to lose his virginity because, goddamn, he was sixteen and he felt like it was about time. “That’s actually a pretty good point...”, he said to Wooseok who immediately stopped laughing.

"What do you mean?" Jinwook thought about it again. Should he really make this suggestion? "You're going to hit me in a second but...what if we got the whole "first time"-issue out of the way? Like, you trust me, I trust you...this is perfect practice for when we have real boyfriends later...", Jinwook suggested.

Wooseok stared back at him for a few seconds, obviously trying to process the words his best friends had just said to him. "Hold the phone, are you saying that we should...have sex?"

"We don't have to if you don't want to. I just think that things wouldn't get weird between us afterwards. We've been through a lot together so why not that as well?" Jinwook said, sounding much more confident than he actually felt. This was a pretty risky question. What if Wooseok said no? Wouldn’t that totally make things awkward?

"I-I guess...I mean...the thought never crossed my mind but I guess we could...", Wooseok stammered. Jinwook grinned, mainly to hide his nervousness. Of course, he had a few worries. What if things became awkward after all? What if it wasn’t good? What if feelings got in the way? He tried to shake these worries off. This was his best friend right there. "Does this fall under the 'no homo' category?" he joked. Wooseok laughed quietly. "I guess so..."

Suddenly, Wooseok leaned in closer and whispered: “I’ll chicken out if we don’t go through with it now...” Jinwook was surprised to say the least. Right now? But Wooseok had a point. It was now or never. So, he did what he had to do; he kissed him. Before they knew it, Wooseok straddled him and Jinwook’s tongue entered his mouth and his hands wandered underneath his shirt. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Jinwook had made a bucket list in his head when he was 14. It kind of contained the usual things one might want to do in their life before they die.

 ** _Number 1:_** _Travel Europe_  
**_Number 2:_** _Climb the Fujiyama_  
**_Number 3:_** _Go to a Taeyeon concert_  
**_Number 4:_** _Go skinny dipping_

However, losing his virginity to his best friend was not on this list. But now it had happened.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Jinwook asked while putting a pair of sweatpants on. Wooseok shook his head. "Is this awkward?" he asked the younger. Wooseok shrugged. "Only if we make it awkward", he said. Jinwook sat down next to his half-dressed best friend.

"Well, if you want to we don't have to talk about it anymore...", he suggested. "You mean avoid the fact that it ever happened? I think that would really make it awkward, don't you think? I don't regret it...do you?" Wooseok looked like he dreaded the answer. "I don't", Jinwook said. And he meant it.

"Good", Wooseok replied. "Do you want to shower first?" Jinwook questioned. Wooseok nodded and got up while Jinwook fell backwards on his bed. He asked himself if he felt any different now that he wasn't a virgin anymore. 'Hm...not really'. All he knew was that it had definitely been the right thing to do it with Wooseok. He didn't regret it because he trusted his best friend more than anyone else in the world.

The only worry he had was that Wooseok might regret it. And how were they going to handle this situation in the future? Would they just openly talk about it? Would they tell their future boyfriends about it? He clearly hadn't thought this through but right now, neither of them had a boyfriend so that was a worry for a different time.

Wooseok came back after 20 minutes with his phone in his hand. "My Dad texted. He wants me to come home...", he announced. Jinwook, who was still laying on his bed, sat up. "I thought he was going to leave you alone for a while", he said. "Yeah, I thought so, too but he wants me to start preparing for next year...", Wooseok replied.

The younger looked stressed by the mere thought of it. Was his father really going to make him spend the entire summer break studying? Couldn't he see that his son needed a break?

"Are you gonna be okay?" Jinwook asked. Wooseok shrugged. "I have to be. If I don't ace junior year, my Dad will never leave me alone...", he replied in a resigned tone of voice. "You know you don't _have_ to live up to your Dad's expectations if it's too much for you, right?" Wooseok gave him a humorless smile. "I know that...but I'm sick of feeling like a disappointment."

Jinwook got up and faced his best friend. Wooseok had grown taller so Jinwook had to look up at him. "You're not a disappointment. Your Dad just doesn't know when to stop. If it gets too much for you, you can come to me, okay?" he reassured his best friend who just nodded.

"Now, let's go. I'll walk you to the station. I can shower later...", Jinwook said. Wooseok tried to protest that he could walk to the station on his own since he wasn't a baby but Jinwook wasn't having it.

~

Jinwook didn't see Wooseok for two weeks after summer break began. He got a few occasional texts, letting Jinwook know that he was alright but the older worried about him anyway. Wooseok should be outside, enjoying the sun, hanging out with friends but instead he was cramped in his room, surrounded by books only because he wanted to be good enough for his father.

He remembered the day Wooseok came over after his mother had left. He remembered how Wooseok had cried and said that he didn't want to live alone with his dad. Now, he couldn't help but wonder what Wooseok's mother would say if she could see how her ex-husband was torturing her son.

The ringing of his phone ripped him from his thoughts. He'd received a text from Wooseok. It said that he was going to take a break, no matter what, and if he could come over. Jinwook answered with an 'of course. I'll get the snacks ready' before he put his phone down and did just that.

While preparing for Wooseok to come over, Jinwook couldn't help but think about what they did the last time they were together. He knew that his feelings for Wooseok hadn't changed but at the same time...he kind of wanted to try it again. The first time was clumsy and, yes, also a little awkward but he had heard that that was how first times were supposed to be. Maybe he'd do better next time – if Wooseok was up for it, that is.

He wasn't quite sure how to ask, though, since he didn't want Wooseok to think that he only suggested it because he realized that he'd started liking him. Maybe he'd casually bring it up later. Or maybe not. He could also just tell Wooseok his exact reasons but he didn't know how to put them in words without making it seem weird. Jinwook sighed. He would just let the topic rest for now until he figured out how to bring it up again. 


	8. Chapter 8

"I want to do it again!"

That was definitely not how he wanted to bring it up; right when he opened the door for Wooseok. The younger gave him a confused look. "What?" he asked and stepped inside, taking his shoes off. When he looked at Jinwook again it finally seemed to dawn on him. "Oh...that...", he said. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blurt it out like that...", Jinwook muttered. Wooseok shook his head. "No, it's fine...I actually wanted to try again, too...but I was afraid that it might be weird", he said. Jinwook chuckled. Of course, his best friend had the same trail of thought as him.

"Well...if you still want to...", Jinwook trailed off. Wooseok looked around. "Are your parents home?" he asked. "Are my parents ever home?" Jinwook returned the question. "Good point...", Wooseok said. "Then...I guess..."

They went upstairs to Jinwook's room where the atmosphere was awkward for a while. It was still new for them to take their usually platonic relationship that far but they both agreed that they wanted to go there again.

"Okay, let's just say we, you know, hook up a few times to...do I say learn...whatever, to  _learn_ how things are done and it's all for educational purposes only. No romantic feelings, no awkwardness and no drama. Sound good?" Jinwook suggested when he couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"So, practically like studying?" Wooseok asked. Jinwook grinned. "Yeah, like studying. You're good at that, aren't you", he said with a slightly teasing voice. Wooseok chuckled. "Shut up", he mumbled. "Make me", the older answered. It was bold, he knew that, this was his best friend whom he lowkey flirted with right now and if anything were to go wrong, their friendship could be ruined forever. His flirting did the trick, though, because Wooseok leaned in and kissed him.

~

"So...was that good?" Jinwook asked a while later when they both regained their breath but were still too lazy to get up and get dressed. Wooseok blushed at the question but nodded. „Is this weird?" the older questioned. "Just a little bit...but not the bad kind of weird", Wooseok replied.

He looked at his best friend. "I kinda want to keep doing this for a while...just until we've gathered enough experience and stuff...like you said...for educational purposes", he told him. Jinwook nodded slowly. "What if one of us does catch feelings, though?" he asked the inevitable question. Wooseok averted his gaze and sat up. "I guess, if that happens we just have to hope that the feelings are mutual...or get over them."

Jinwook chuckled. "You're being awfully rational about this", he stated. Wooseok shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, this wasn't originally why I came here", he said. "Right, wanna watch some movies?" Jinwook questioned. Wooseok nodded and got out of bed. "I'll just take a shower first", he told him.

After showering, they both settled down on the living room couch, watching movies until way after midnight. It was amazing to Jinwook how they could just disregard the fact that they had slept together only a few hours ago and just be best friends as usual. He still had his worries about catching feelings for Wooseok in the process of 'gathering experience'.

He looked at his best friend who had his eyes focused on the movie that was currently playing. He was still very beautiful, just like he had been as a child. Jinwook figured that falling in love with Wooseok wouldn't be so bad, after all. He'd known this kid all his life and he'd shared some of the most precious memories with him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Wooseok asked, his eyes still not leaving the screen as the credits started rolling over the screen. "I'm just checking my feelings", Jinwook told him honestly. The younger looked at him and raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Nothing. You're still just my best friend", Jinwook said. Wooseok grinned. " _Just_  your best friend, huh..." Jinwook returned the grin.

"Do you want me to walk you home or do you want to stay over?" the older asked. "I'd rather not go home", Wooseok admitted. Jinwook only nodded in understanding. If he was honest, he didn't want the younger to go home either. He hated knowing that Wooseok was being pushed beyond his limits only to live up to his father's expectations.

"Stay as long as you like", Jinwook mumbled before getting up to put on another movie. 


	9. Chapter 9

Wooseok and Jinwook _experimented_ a few more times over the summer holidays. Luckily, Jinwook still didn't have a change of feelings and neither did Wooseok. They got over their initial awkwardness after a few more times and, as weird as it sounded when Jinwook ran it through his mind, having sex occasionally was almost a normal part of their friendship by now. School started again in September and Wooseok decided to start the new school year with some exciting news.

"Remember this cute guy I told you about?" he asked when they headed to Wooseok's place to study after their first day of school. "The one from my IT class?" Jinwook questioned to which the younger nodded. "What about him?" Wooseok grinned. "He asked me out", he told him excitedly.

"Really, when?" Jinwook asked. Wooseok stopped walking to pull a crumbled piece of paper out of his pocket. "He slipped this into my hand when everyone went to the cafeteria." Jinwook took the note from the younger's hands and read it.

It said _'Wanna catch a movie tomorrow?'_ with a phone number scribbled underneath. "Damn, I assume you're gonna text him?" Jinwook asked. Wooseok's excited grin faded and was replaced by an anxious expression. "I'm scared...", he admitted and began walking again. Jinwook caught up with him. "I've never been on a date before. I don't know how to act or what to say", Wooseok said.

"You just need to be yourself", Jinwook advised him. "I know it sounds cliché but it works." Wooseok just nodded but he didn't sound very convinced. Jinwook couldn't help but smile at his friend's nervousness. He really hoped that things would work out for Wooseok and this guy.

~

"Did you text him?" Jinwook asked several hours later when he lay on the floor of Wooseok's room with a book draped over his chest. "No...", Wooseok replied from his bed. He lay on his stomach with his phone in his hands. Jinwook sighed and sat up, snatching the younger's phone away before he could even react.

"What are you doing?" Wooseok asked, alarmed. He scrambled out of his bed and tried to get his phone back but Jinwook escaped his friend's hands. "You like this guy, right?" Jinwook asked while typing something on Wooseok's phone. "So? You're not going to send him a text!" Wooseok exclaimed.

"Too late", the older said and held his phone out to Wooseok who took it with a horrified expression. _'Hey, this is Wooseok. I'd love to see a movie with you.'_ "Oh my god...", he mumbled. "I can't believe you texted him...now I have to lock myself in my room forever! There's no way in hell I'm going to the movies with him!" Jinwook rolled his eyes.

"I don't see your problem. A cute guy you like asked you out so why don't you just go ahead and take a chance?" Jinwook questioned. Wooseok sighed. "I don't know, okay? Maybe he won't like me anymore once he gets to know me." His phone vibrated before Jinwook could answer him. Wooseok's eyes widened. "You check it!"

Jinwook rolled his eyes but took the phone from his best friend's hand, looking at the message. "He asked if 7 is alright." Wooseok buried his face in his hands and sat down on the bed. "Should I really do this?" he asked, though his voice was muffled. Jinwook grinned. "Yeah, you should. Go ahead and answer the text!" Jinwook encouraged him and placed the phone in his lap.

"But wait...", Wooseok started as he looked up at Jinwook again. "What about our...you know...", he trailed off. Jinwook, of course, got what he was talking about. He shrugged and sat back down on the floor. "We stop it", he said. "Just like that?" Wooseok asked. Jinwook hummed. "I think your future boyfriend wouldn't appreciate it if we kept it up", he pointed out. Wooseok blushed. "Don't call him that", he mumbled embarrassedly.

"I'm just saying. Since you're about to get yourself a boyfriend, we should stop this thing and we probably shouldn't tell people about it", Jinwook said honestly. Wooseok nodded in agreement. "Alright. That's probably a good idea."


	10. Chapter 10

Wooseok went on his date with the guy, Lee Jaeseok, and followed Jinwook's advice. He quickly figured that being himself really did work. At the end of the night, Jaeseok had kissed him on the cheek and asked him on another date. Jinwook, of course, demanded all the spicy details the very next day at his place. Wooseok was a blushing mess when he told him all about the date.

"Did he try to feel you up?" Jinwook questioned. Wooseok blushed an even deeper shade of red. "No, he didn't. He behaved just fine. He even asked before he held my hand." The older nodded in approval. "Seems like a good dude. But still, be careful and don't rush anything!" he warned his best friend who just chuckled.

"You were the one who got me to go on this date in the first place!" he reminded him. Jinwook shrugged. "Doesn't mean I wasn't at least a tiny bit worried. I'm your best friend, I get to worry!" he defended himself. Wooseok just laughed. "Alright...but if it makes you feel any better I'm not going to jump him at the very next opportunity I get", he assured his best friend.

~

Wooseok and Jaeseok quickly hit it off over the next few weeks. Jinwook had told a worried Wooseok to go and have fun when the younger was fussing about not spending enough time with his best friend anymore. Jinwook found himself spending more time with a sophomore called Hwanhee whom he'd met in the boys' restroom at school where he was crying his eyes out for reasons still unknown to Jinwook.

Wooseok would still have lunch with him (and now also with Hwanhee) at school to make up for lost time with his best friend. Jinwook knew that Wooseok still felt bad even though he had assured him that it was all good. He was aware that Wooseok didn't have that much free time between his Dad pushing him with school work and him wanting to spend some time with his new boyfriend.

"So, any advances in the bedroom?" Jinwook asked. Wooseok blushed and shot a side look at Hwanhee who just grinned. "I'd prefer not to talk about that during lunch", Wooseok mumbled, causing Jinwook and Hwanhee to share a wide-eyed look. "Does that mean something happened?" the youngest asked. Wooseok tried to hide his smile by taking a sip from his water bottle. He couldn't fool Jinwook, though.

"How was it?" he questioned. "It was good, stop asking questions!" Wooseok demanded, smile still tugging at his lips. Jinwook did as he was told for a change, figuring that Wooseok wasn't going to spill details in the middle of the cafeteria anyway.

"Did I tell you about the God I saw the other day?" he casually switched subjects. Wooseok gave him a confused look. "You saw God?" "No, I saw _a_ God...", Jinwook swooned. Hwanhee chuckled. "Are you going to elaborate or...", he trailed off. Jinwook grinned.

"Okay, so I left the school building after class the other day and walked across the parking lot and this absolute hottie gets out of his car. I kid you not, I've never seen a more gorgeous man in my entire life! So, I stand there, unable to move, and he just leans against his car and waits for the kid he was picking up. That one sophomore...you know him, Hwanhee...the one with the leather jacket and the cocky attitude", Jinwook explained.

Hwanhee froze mid-bite. "Xiao...", he said. "I think that was his name...anyway, I think that guy was his brother or something...", Jinwook said. Hwanhee dropped his fork. "You have to stay away from him; both of them!" he said, suddenly dead serious. "Why?" Jinwook asked. "They're no good! Xiao's brother is the leader of a gang. That leather jacket Xiao wears is a gang jacket. They're called the Vipers and they do all sorts of shit from what I've heard...", Hwanhee said.

Jinwook and Wooseok shared a look. They knew that Hwanhee heard all sorts of stuff and was always well informed about the latest gossip but this seemed more personal than anything.

"I mean, it's not like he noticed me...", Jinwook said with a shrug and ran a hand through his recently-dyed blonde hair. "Good! Stay as far away from him as possible", Hwanhee said.

Jinwook wasn't sure if he wanted that, though. Secretly, he would have loved a chance to look at that gorgeous face again. He'd never been this infatuated with anyone and despite Hwanhee's warning he found himself going back to the parking lot every day after class, hoping to see the guy again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a little violence

"Wooseok...", Jaeseok asked one night when Wooseok stayed over at his place while his parents were out. Wooseok was sitting between Jaeseok's legs, back leaning against his boyfriend's chest while studying. "Hm?" he asked while his eyes scanned the notes in his lap.

"Was I your first?" Jaeseok asked. "U-um...", Wooseok spluttered. He hadn't expected a question like that completely out of the blue. "Not exactly...", he finally answered truthfully. He put his notes aside and turned to face his boyfriend. "Why are you asking?" Jaeseok shrugged. "I was just curious..."

Wooseok hummed before picking his notes back up. He tried focusing but he couldn't. What if Jaeseok thought of him differently now? He'd never really thought about what would happen if anyone would ask him about that. It's not like he was ashamed of what he and Jinwook did but he didn't want Jaeseok to think anything wrong.

"Who was it?" Jaeseok questioned next. Wooseok froze for a good five seconds before he looked at his boyfriend. That one really went a little far, though. "What's with the interrogation?" he asked back, not sure why his boyfriend wanted to know that sort of stuff.

Jaeseok shrugged, sitting up while crossing his legs. "It's just that we've been dating for a few weeks now and I've liked you for a long time but...come to think of it I've never seen you with anyone at school before. That's why I'm asking..."

Wooseok raised his eyebrows. "Well, it's a very personal question...", he clarified. If Jaeseok noticed that he was irritated he didn't seem to let it bother him. "Don't you think I have a right to know who touched you before me?" Jaeseok questioned. Wooseok actually laughed at that. "Why would you want to know that? It's in the past!"

The other's eyes darkened. "Just to know who to keep you away from! I want everyone to know that you're mine so if your ex is somewhere around, I want to show him who you belong to now!" Jaeseok explained calmly. Wooseok wasn't sure he heard that correctly. When did Jaeseok become so possessive?

"I don't appreciate being treated like an object and you're not keeping me away from anyone!" he said sternly. Jaeseok crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you still in contact with the bastard?" he asked, sounding angry now. "So what if I am?! I'm not sleeping with him anymore if that's what you think", Wooseok shot back.

"I want you to stop hanging out with him! Who stays friends with their ex?!" "Well, Jinwook, for one, is still good friends with his ex! And besides, we never dated!" Wooseok told him. Suddenly, Jaeseok's eyes widened. "So, you just whored around with a random dude and are still in contact with him?"

Wooseok got up from the bed, anger now boiling inside of him. "First of all, I never _whored around_ with anyone, I simply slept with a friend! Second, it's none of your business what I did before we started dating and third, you can't control who I spend time with! Why are you like this?" he burst out. Jaeseok got up as well. He was taller than Wooseok which, at that moment, was intimidating; the way he towered over him was beginning to scare Wooseok.

The shorter male had no idea where this sudden change of behavior came from. Jaeseok had been nothing but sweet to him for the past five weeks. Why was he acting like a jealous boyfriend all of a sudden? How did the situation escalate like this from nothing but a simple question?

"A friend, huh. It was Jinwook, right?!" "So what? That was months ago! You're acting like an idiot!" Wooseok yelled. A palm connected with his cheek the next second he barely had time to react when Jaeseok's hand wrapped itself around his neck and Wooseok was slammed against the wall.

"I want you to cut off all contact with him! He's never allowed to touch you again!" He wasn't applying much pressure on Wooseok's neck but the mere feeling of someone's hand on his throat scared him. "Let me go!" he whimpered. "Promise you'll stop being friends with Jinwook!" Jaeseok growled and actually closed his hand around Wooseok's neck enough to cut off the air.

Wooseok clawed at Jaeseok's wrists, trying to pry his hand off of his throat. "Fine, I promise, let me go!" Wooseok croaked out, there were tears pooling in his eyes by now, threatening to fall. Jaeseok finally let go and Wooseok sunk to the floor, coughing and reaching for his neck while trying to get enough air back into his lungs.

"I'm sorry...", Jaeseok said suddenly. He looked at his own hand, the one that had been choking Wooseok not even ten seconds ago, wide-eyed like he couldn't really believe what just happened. That would make two of them. "I just...I don't know what came over me..." Wooseok was shaking but his head was still functioning, yelling at him to get out of there as soon as possible.

"It's...it's okay...", he managed to get out. He shakily got to his feet and walked over to Jaeseok's bed, grabbing his notes. "I should go home now...I have to study...", Wooseok said. "Aren't you going to stay the night?" Jaeseok asked him. Wooseok tried his best not to lose his cool or break down. He was scared of the boy in front of him; scared of what he would do if he figured that Wooseok wouldn't come back. What scared him the most was that Jaeseok thought that a simple sorry was enough after what had just happened.

"I'm sorry...I just have to study...I have an important test coming up. Besides, I have a headache so I'm not that fun to be around at the moment...", he said slowly, his voice still sounded a little rough and felt like Jaeseok's hand was still on his throat. Jaeseok approached him and Wooseok had to use all his willpower not to back away. The taller boy cupped his face and kissed his forehead. "I'm really sorry about freaking out...I'll walk you home", he said.

"Oh, it's alright. The next bus comes in five minutes", Wooseok told him with a hopefully convincing smile. Jaeseok took his hand. "Are we okay? You know I never meant to hurt or scare you, right?" he asked. Wooseok tried everything not to let his smile waver. "O-of course..." "I just want you to myself, is all...you're so pretty...I'm sure other guys would love to be me", he said. He pulled Wooseok into a hug.

Wooseok felt like throwing up. How did this guy turn from sweet boyfriend to full-on psycho in no time?

It seemed like an eternity before Jaeseok finally let him go. "Are you sure, you don't want me to come with you?" he asked. "I'll be fine. I'll see you at school tomorrow!" Wooseok said as cheerfully as possible before he let Jaeseok kiss him goodbye. He turned on his heel and left the other's apartment.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how I got this sudden boyfriend gone psycho idea but I felt like the story needed some action...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: smut ahead

As soon as he was out of the building he ran, past the bus stop and past all the judging eyes. He ran until he reached his best friend's house, completely out of breath and with aching lungs. He rang the doorbell until the older opened, throwing himself at him the second he did. There was no holding back the tears at this point. Jinwook was quick to react, hugging him back and leading him inside.

"What happened?" Jinwook asked softly but alarmed, stroking his best friend's hair with his arms still wrapped around him. Wooseok was a sobbing mess, clawing into his best friend's shirt. Jinwook had never seen his friend like this before, he felt lost not knowing what to do.

"It's gonna be okay...", he whispered. Wooseok still clung to him as if his life depended on it. Jinwook told him that everything would be alright until the younger calmed down and seemed ready to let his best friend go. Jinwook looked at him, concerned, before leading him to the living room to sit him down on the couch. He went to the kitchen to get his best friend some water before he sat down next to him, putting an arm around his waist.

Wooseok took the glass of water with shaky hands and tipped his head back to down it all in one go. Jinwook got a look at the younger's neck which was red and irritated, almost like someone had tried to...

"Wooseok...what happened?" he asked carefully. The younger put his glass down on the living room table and wiped his eyes. "Jaeseok...", was all he had to say to make Jinwook want to get up and murder the guy. "What did he do to you?" he asked, trying his best to stay calm and be there for Wooseok.

"H-he...", the younger trailed off and took a deep breath, hand absent-mindedly wandering to his throat. "He went nuts all of a sudden; asked me if he was my first and when I said no he demanded to know who it was", he explained. Jinwook gave him a shocked look. "I didn't tell him at first and he suddenly got super scary...he asked if it was you and I said yes", Wooseok's breath became shaky again and he had to pause his explanation.

Jinwook hugged him again. "It's okay...", he mumbled. He feared what Wooseok had to say next. Did he hit him? Or worse...? Wooseok pulled back after he was sure that he could continue talking and wiped his eyes again. "What happened next?" Jinwook asked him, not sure if he really wanted to know.

"He slapped me and then he...he put his hand on my throat and told me to cut off all contact with you. He wouldn't let go until I promised...so I said I would and then made an excuse to get out of there...", Wooseok finally explained.

Jinwook would be lying if he said his blood wasn't boiling with anger. How dare that guy lay his hands on Wooseok?! "I was so scared...", the younger whimpered before burying his face in his best friend's hoodie. Jinwook rubbed soothing circles onto Wooseok's back.

"It's gonna be alright...I won't let him hurt you again...", Jinwook said. He felt like this was partly his fault. Had he not texted Jaeseok in Wooseok's name a few weeks ago... "Jinwook..." Wooseok was looking at him. "I can literally see that you're blaming yourself. It's not your fault. Neither of us knew that he would turn out like this."

Jinwook just nodded, trying to shake off the guilt. "Maybe sleeping together was a bad idea...he wouldn't have done that to you if we hadn't...", he said. Wooseok sat up straight again. "I'm glad it was you and not him!" he clarified. He reached for his best friend's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Come on, I don't care what your Dad says...you're sleeping over", Jinwook told him in an attempt to brighten the mood. Wooseok smiled faintly and let himself get pulled to his feet and led up the stairs to Jinwook's room. He hadn't spent much time here in the past five weeks so it felt good to be back here.

He sat down on his best friend's bed while the older changed. Wooseok let the evening replay in his head. He could still feel Jaeseok's rough hands on his throat and the feeling of air slowly being cut off. Jinwook was next to him, shirtless as he'd dropped the shirt he was about to change into, in a flash the second he let out a small sob at the memory.

"It's okay, I'm here...", Jinwook told him pulling him closer. Wooseok sniffled a few times, finding himself leaning into Jinwook's touch; his hands much softer and way gentler than Jaeseok's. He looked up at him and met his eyes. Before he knew it, his lips were on Jinwook's and he was softly pushed onto the mattress while Jinwook hovered above him.

"Are you sure?" Jinwook asked. Wooseok nodded, sitting back up to remove his shirt. "One last time...", he said in a shaky voice. Jinwook kissed him again, his full lips moving to Wooseok's jawline and his neck where he paused to look at the reddened skin for a moment. The younger's hand curled into his hair when he kissed every inch of the chokemark earning him tiny whimpers from his best friend.

"I'll never let him hurt you again...", Jinwook mumbled against Wooseok's skin, rolling his hips to create a little friction. Wooseok moaned softly when their clothed crotches came in contact with each other. Jinwook kissed his lips again before he sat back, undoing Wooseok's pants in one swift motion before pulling them off along with his underwear.

He had to say that he had missed this a little bit. He hadn't found a new boyfriend yet since Kyungil and the only person who really sparked his interest was that gorgeous guy from the parking lot. He hadn't realized how stress-relieving sleeping with his best friend was until they'd stopped.

His hand wrapped around Wooseok's length, giving it a few experimental strokes that hand the younger cover his mouth with his hand to muffle his whines. Once Wooseok was fully hard, Jinwook trailed a few kisses along the younger's hip bone, down to the inside of his thighs, hand never leaving his best friend's cock.

Finally, after what felt like ages to Wooseok, Jinwook let his mouth around his length, tongue flattening against the underside. Wooseok's back arched off the bed and his hand did nothing to muffle the drawn-out moan. He felt Jinwook go down on him inch by inch until he reached the base.

Jinwook's used his right hand to steady himself while his left hand rubbed soothing circles into Wooseok's thigh. He bobbed his head up and down in time with his hand movements, hollowing his cheeks to make Wooseok forget all about tonight. A few moments later he pulled his mouth off with a loud pop, causing Wooseok to let out a displeased sound.

"Please, Jinwook...", he whined and, oh boy, if Jinwook could have gotten any harder he would have. "Just a second, baby, I need to prepare you...", he murmured, loving how wrecked his voice sounded from having Wooseok's cock shoved down his throat just a second ago.

Jinwook reached for the lube and a condom in his bedside drawer before taking his attention back to his best friend. He drizzled some of the lube onto his fingers and rested between Wooseok's legs again, lips sucking little marks onto the skin of Wooseok's inner thighs while he carefully pushed the first finger past the tight ring of muscle.

Wooseok tensed up a little. It had been around two weeks since he'd slept with his ex the first and only time. "It's okay, baby, it's gonna get better in a minute. I just need you to relax", Jinwook said soothingly. Wooseok loved how his best friend seemed to be a completely different person in the bedroom.

He used to be shy and insecure and now here he was taking control over Wooseok in the best way possible. Wooseok found it easier to relax around Jinwook's finger after his words. Soon, a second finger followed and Jinwook began to move and curl them in all the right ways. It still stung but Wooseok didn't mind it anymore.

By the time Jinwook added the third finger Wooseok's hand had curled into the older's hair again. "Jinwook...", he moaned out, signaling that he was, in fact, ready. Jinwook didn't pull out right away but when he did Wooseok immediately felt empty. The older quickly got rid of his own pants and boxers before he ripped the condom package open with his teeth and rolled it over his own length.

He looked at Wooseok as if to reassure that he really wanted this as he lined up at his entrance. "Please...", Wooseok pleaded again. It didn't take more convincing than that for Jinwook to carefully push past the ring of muscle, bottoming out in one swift thrust. Wooseok inhaled sharply at the feeling of being penetrated after such a long time.

Jinwook put his arms on either side of Wooseok before he slowly began to pull out only to thrust back inside. Wooseok responded with a soft little moan. Jinwook leaned down to mouth along his jaw line again, giving his best friend a little time to adjust before picking up the pace, as Wooseok's hands clawed into his back.

The room became hotter by the minute as the sounds of skin against skin and the creak of the bed filled it. Jinwook didn't know a better way to spend a Wednesday evening. He left a few hickeys along the younger's collar bones, never stopping his thrusts.

Wooseok's legs wrapped themselves around Jinwook's waist, slightly changing the angle. Jinwook knew he'd hit the right spot when Wooseok's moans reached a new pitch. He sped up the snap of his hips even more as the younger's hands scratched down his back in pure bliss.

The next moment, Jinwook decided to flip them around so that Wooseok was on top. It was something they'd only done once before but Wooseok didn't think long before he began rocking himself down on his best friend's cock, throwing his head back when he found his sweet spot again. Jinwook grabbed his hips hard and started meeting him halfway by thrusting upwards into him.

They kept going like this for a while; the familiar tight knot in the pit of his stomach signaling Jinwook that he wouldn't last much longer. "Fuck, I'm close, baby...", Jinwook mumbled. The younger replied something incoherent, that alone being enough for Jinwook to know that Wooseok was close as well.

Wooseok came first with a loud cry of Jinwook's name as spurts of white covered the older's chest. The feeling of Wooseok clenching around him sent Jinwook over the edge as well as he released into the condom. They rode out their highs together before Jinwook rolled them around again and carefully pulled out of his best friend, throwing the condom into the trash can next to his nightstand. He reached into his drawer to grab a wet wipe and clean himself off before throwing it away as well.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you...", Jinwook said after he'd regained most of his breath. Wooseok looked at him, his sweaty bangs sticking to his forehead. "You didn't know what he was like...neither did I. You're always here for me so don't blame yourself about something you couldn't foresee...", Wooseok said, moving closer to cuddle up to his older friend.

They fell asleep like this, not caring about being gross and sweaty. They could take care of this in the morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was super reluctant to post the smut because I never wrote any for Snakes Don't Always Bite...however, this one just happened all of a sudden and I was like fine, I guess I'm only able to write decent smut every 100 years so...I hope it wasn't too awful...goddamn, I don't even ship this ship like that...
> 
> Anyway...um...I'll just leave this here...


	13. Chapter 13

Wooseok woke up the next morning, feeling safe (and a little sore). He looked at his still sleeping best friend and found himself wishing that he could just fall in love with Jinwook. The older treated him better than anyone else in this world and he was still the only one he trusted 100%. Especially after what had happened with Jaeseok.

Shaking the bad thoughts of last night away, Wooseok reached for his phone, finding numerous missed calls from his Dad and a few texts from Jaeseok which all emphasized how sorry he was and that he hoped that he would stay away from Jinwook now. It sent another shiver over his spine before he deleted the entire chat. After a look to the small clock in the corner of his screen he gasped.

“Shit, Jinwook, wake up...we’re late!” he said, shaking his best friend awake. Jinwook grumbled something incoherent before rolling around to let his back face Wooseok. The younger rolled his eyes. “Wake up! We have to get to school!” he said, already scrambling out of bed to look for the spare school uniform he always kept at Jinwook’s place.

“I don’t want to go...”, Jinwook grumbled sleepily. “Please, I can’t go without you. I’m not ready to face Jaeseok alone...”, Wooseok pleaded. That had Jinwook sitting up in his bed in a matter of seconds. “You don’t plan on talking to him, right?” he asked. Wooseok shook his head and headed to the attached bathroom. “I’m just scared of him, is all...I don’t want him to corner me somewhere, so I’d rather not be alone today...”, he shouted into the next room, his voice growing smaller towards the end.

Jinwook heard the shower go off the next moment. Figuring that they had to save time he followed his best friend into the bathroom and closed the door. This wasn’t the first time they’d showered together, even before they'd started sleeping together. The chokemark on Wooseok’s neck had turned a blue-ish purple overnight which angered Jinwook all over again. He couldn’t guarantee for anything regarding Jaeseok’s safety when he saw the bastard at school.

They finished showering and drying off before putting their uniforms on. Wooseok let Jinwook put make-up on his neck to cover the hand-shaped bruise on his neck to avoid questions. Finally, they hurried to catch the next bus to school. They made it just in time for second period.

“Please promise me you won’t get yourself in trouble later...”, Wooseok said quietly as the teacher checked attendance. Jinwook knew that Wooseok was talking about IT class later today where he would probably see Jaeseok.

“I can’t promise that...not unless you press charges”, he answered. “You know I can’t do that. If my father finds out about this, I’m dead. He doesn’t even approve of me hanging out with friends, let alone a boyfriend!” Jinwook raised his eyebrows. “In that case, _I’ll_ handle him”, was all he said, ignoring Wooseok’s protests.

He didn’t care that Jaeseok was 6 feet tall and probably stronger than Jinwook. He had to show this guy that nobody laid their hands on Wooseok just like that!

~

Jinwook walked into his IT class three hours later, greeting his friends as usual before walking over to Jaeseok’s desk where the other was busy typing something on his phone. He cleared his throat waiting for him to look up before he placed a solid punch right across Jaeseok’s jaw, sending him straight to the floor.

“Touch Wooseok again and I’ll make you regret the day you were born!” he threatened. Jaeseok glared at him. “Who are you to tell me what to do?” he snapped, getting back on his feet and pushing at Jinwook's chest. “I’m his best friend which means I’ll protect him from scum like you!” “What, are you in love with him or something?” Jaeseok questioned. “No, I’m not but that won’t stop me from chopping your hands off if you ever dare to touch him again!”

With that Jinwook stormed out of the classroom, ignoring the shocked and impressed looks he got from his other classmates. He didn’t need IT class anyway, so he decided to skip. His blood was still boiling when he thought about Jaeseok. How could he assume that he had feelings for Wooseok? Hell, everything would be so much easier if he was really in love with his best friend...

~

“You punched him?!” Wooseok asked during lunch period. Jinwook just shrugged and shifted his attention to his food. “I had to do something. You can't expect me to just sit there and do nothing about the fact that he treated you like that...”, he replied. “Still, what if he gets revenge on you? He’s not exactly a weakling...”, Wooseok answered. “I don’t care. I’m not a weakling either. I’m done being the weak one, remember?”

Hwanhee just looked between the two friends, not really knowing what was going on since neither of them cared to elaborate. “Sometimes, I really think there is something between you two...”, he suddenly blurted out, getting full attention. “What makes you say that?” both of them asked at the same time. Hwanhee chuckled. “Never mind...”, he said.

Wooseok and Jinwook shared a look. “Just be careful, okay?” Wooseok mumbled. Jinwook ruffled the younger’s hair. “I’m always careful”, he replied. Hwanhee looked at them again. “There it is again...”, he said under his breath.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm so damn happy about Wooshin's return!

Wooseok’s father was not amused at all that his son had spent the night at Jinwook’s without telling him beforehand. Wooseok texted Jinwook to let him know that his father would be taking his phone when he wasn’t at school and that he had to come straight home after class to study and get his grades right.

Jinwook thought that Wooseok’s grades were more than right but there was no arguing with Mr Kim about school matters. The weeks passed and luckily, Jaeseok didn’t try to approach Wooseok at school. Unfortunately, though, Jinwook could also see that Wooseok’s constant studying was taking its toll on him. The younger looked exhausted; he had dark circles under his eyes and tried his hardest not to fall asleep in class. He’d stopped eating lunch at school and instead spent his time back at the classroom studying even harder. Jinwook was worried to say the least.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Jinwook questioned during lunch period one day. He’d given up trying to drag Wooseok to the cafeteria and instead had lunch at the classroom to keep an eye on him. Wooseok kept his eyes on his notes as he answered with a small hum. “Wooseok...” “I have to study. Midterms didn’t go well...”, the younger said. Jinwook tried hard not to huff. Wooseok was third out of 300-something students.

“Please, at least eat something”, he pleaded. Wooseok shook his head and mumbled a “not hungry”. “How are you not hungry? You haven’t eaten in forever!” Jinwook exclaimed. “That’s not true I had two sandwiches yesterday...”, Wooseok replied. Jinwook sighed. “That was two days ago. Are you telling me you didn’t eat ever since I forced you to eat those sandwiches?”

Wooseok gave him a short look. His eyes were bloodshot. “Why should I eat when I’m not hungry?” he asked. “Maybe to make your best friend worry less? When was the last time you took a break? You look pale...” “I don’t need you to mother me, Jinwook...I’m fine.”

~

At some point Wooseok started acting really strange. As much as Jinwook tried to convince him that he needed to eat and to rest, he didn’t listen. He lost weight, was irritable and restless. Jinwook swore to God that Wooseok almost fell out of his chair one day had he not caught him before he hit the floor.

“Wooseok...I’m worried about you...”, he said when he accompanied his best friend on his way home, mainly because he was worried that he’d faint on the way. “I’m fine, Jinwook, really...”, Wooseok insisted. He looked paler than ever.

Jinwook snapped. He grabbed Wooseok’s wrist to stop him from walking. “That’s it. We’re going to eat something!” Wooseok opened his mouth to protest but Jinwook wasn’t having it. “Come with me, no buts. You eat and I’ll leave you alone. Deal?” Wooseok sighed but gave in. Not that Jinwook would have taken no for an answer.

It felt good to finally see Wooseok eat again. “Any progress with the cute parking lot guy?” he asked while chewing on some fries. Jinwook tried not to blush. “Apparently, he really is the leader of the Vipers. His name is Kogyeol...”, he told his best friend. “And you’re still into him...” It wasn’t a question but a statement. Despite his worry for his best friend, he almost never missed an opportunity to see Kogyeol in the parking lot.

Hwanhee had told him that he went to the same university as Jinwook’s sister which is why he’d stopped by at campus from time to time in hopes of seeing him again, no such luck so far, though.

“I am. But let’s not talk about me. You’re really worrying me Wooseok. Is it really that important to you to prove yourself to your father?” Jinwook asked. Wooseok wiped his hands with a napkin. “You have no idea what he’s like sometimes. He’s a perfectionist and a bully. He doesn’t care if I bring home a 97 or a 0. If it’s not a 100 it’s worthless. What am I supposed to do? I’m 18 and I have no mother to turn to. I can’t just do as I please”, the younger explained sadly.

“I understand that but you have to take care of your body. Do you know how hard it is to see you ruin yourself?” Jinwook asked. Wooseok lowered his head. “I studied like a madman all year, finals are just around the corner. If I can’t rank first this time...”, he trailed off, letting the sentence linger in the air. Jinwook scooted over in the booth to hug his best friend.

“You can do this. You’re the smartest person I know. But it won’t work if you push yourself...”, Jinwook mumbled into the crook of his neck. Wooseok pulled back. “It also doesn’t work if I don’t push myself”, he replied. His phone rang and he took it out of his pocket with a dreadful look on his face.

“Yes, Dad...no, I’m on my way...I just stopped somewhere to eat something...yes, I’ll be right home...”, he said and hung up. He rose from his seat and gave Jinwook an apologetic look. “I have to go...”, he said. “Promise to take better care of yourself!” Jinwook said sternly. Wooseok smiled faintly and leaned down to kiss his best friend’s cheek playfully. “Yes, mother.” With that he left Jinwook behind with even more worry.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Finals were over and summer holidays were just around the corner. Jinwook headed over to Wooseok's, hoping to be able to convince him to come outside with him and enjoy the weather for a bit. He hoped that his best friend would finally take his long-deserved break and live a little.

Nobody opened when Jinwook rang the doorbell. His first thought was that Wooseok was out but the next moment his worry kicked in. He had a bad feeling. Call it intuition but Jinwook reached under the doormat to get the spare key and unlocked the door to check on Wooseok. Mr Kim didn't seem to be home so Jinwook headed straight for his best friend's room.

He found Wooseok sitting at his desk, a small orange box in his hands. From the looks of it he was just about to take some kind of medication.

"Wooseok!" he exclaimed. His best friend jumped, causing the small box to fall out of his hands. A bunch of orange pills rolled all over the floor and Jinwook bent down to pick one up. Adderall. Jinwook was more than just a little shocked.

"Adderall...you're taking study drugs?" he asked but his best friend just rubbed his temples. "Jinwook, I really don't have time for this right now...", he finally said. "I don't give a shit if you have time or not! For the past few months I've been trying to figure out what's going on with you! You've been moody and you've lost weight because you barely ate anything!" Wooseok rolled his eyes which irritated Jinwook even more. "I'm fine. I just have a lot to do. Which is why you should leave now!" he snapped.

Jinwook couldn't believe his best friend. Was he really about to kick him out after he had just busted him with study drugs? “This has gone too far, Kim Wooseok! I can’t let you ruin yourself like this!” Jinwook told him. He knew that it had hit Wooseok hard when he “only” ranked third again after the results of the finals were announced but he wouldn’t have thought that his friend would actually go this far...

Wooseok only got up and began to pack his books into a bag. "If you're not going to leave, I will", he said and pushed past Jinwook. Oh, hell no. Jinwook followed his best friend and managed to get a hold of him once he'd reached the internal staircase.

"Let go of me, Jinwook!" Wooseok yelled, his voice echoed in the big staircase hall. "This isn't you! You're ruining yourself by trying to live up to your father's expectations, even taking drugs now. Wake up, Wooseok!" Jinwook shouted at him which caused Wooseok to turn around and face him. 

"I don't need you to lecture me! This is my life and unlike you I care about my grades!" he exclaimed. Jinwook held him back when he tried to storm back inside. "I said LET. GO!"

Wooseok pushed Jinwook off with force which caused him to lose his balance. He tripped and tumbled down the stairs. He heard a nasty crack, hoping it wasn't his skull when a sharp pain erupted in his head. He passed out a second later.

~

Jinwook woke up, half expecting to still lay on the floor. He checked his surroundings. Not the internal staircase of Wooseok's building. Apparently, he was at the hospital from what it looked like.

"Jinwook...", a male voice said. He looked to the right and saw someone he hadn't expected at all. "Um, Mr Kim...what happened?" he asked his best friend's father. "You tell me. I found you and Wooseok passed out on the floor when I came home..." Jinwook sat up quickly, something he regretted the very next second as his head protested. Only now, did he notice the cast on his arm.

"What happened to Wooseok? Is he okay?" Jinwook asked, trying his best to ignore the headache. Mr Kim's father looked grim. "He will be. Apparently, he was on the verge of an overdose on study drugs...they had to pump his stomach. They told me it was Adderall...", he said. "Do you happen to know anything about that?" he asked. Jinwook took a few seconds to process that information. An overdose...

"I just found out...that's why we fought and then I fell down the stairs...can I see him?" he asked. Mr Kim looked hesitant. "Please", Jinwook pleaded. "Fine...but he's unconscious", he finally gave in. "And I want a doctor to check on you first!" he added. Jinwook nodded and waited until Mr Kim got a doctor.

"You'll be fine. A slight concussion and a broken arm. We're gonna keep it in a cast over the next six weeks and then we'll see what it looks like", the doctor said with a reassuring smile. "Thanks, doctor. I'd like to see my friend now", Jinwook told him. The doctor nodded and left the room.

Jinwook crawled out of bed and let Mr Kim show him to Wooseok's room. He went inside alone. His best friend lay there, still pale as the wall behind him. Jinwook sat down on the edge of his bed, just looking at him. Study drugs...how could he have not noticed that his best friend was doing drugs...

He felt a little bit like a failure right there. He always wanted to protect Wooseok from all harm and here he was, sitting at the bedside of his friend who almost overdosed on fucking study drugs.

He sat there for hours, not caring how uncomfortable it was until Wooseok's eyes fluttered open and Jinwook let out a sigh of relief. "You're okay...", was the first thing Wooseok said to him. His voice sounded like someone had used abrasive paper on his vocal chords. Jinwook gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine. I have a small concussion and my arm's broken but that's no big deal", he answered. "As for you, though...you're not fine, Wooseok. Your father said that the doctors even had to pump your stomach!"

Wooseok didn't meet his eyes. It broke Jinwook's heart all over again that the younger had to call for such desperate measures only to get accepted by his father. "I'm sorry...", he said. "Don't apologize to me. Get help", Jinwook advised him. He reached out for Wooseok's arm and gave it a light squeeze.

"Shouldn't you be hating me right now?" the younger asked. "You know that I could never hate you. And I know that you need help. Things just got out of control. If anything, I feel sorry for not realizing what's been going on with you", he said, voicing his earlier thoughts.

"You shouldn't! Do not blame yourself for my stupidity! This is completely on me! I cracked under all the pressure...I didn't know what to do anymore...", he explained. Jinwook gave him a careful, one-armed hug. "Just promise me that you'll get help...", he mumbled. Wooseok's hands clawed into the back of Jinwook's shirt, the way they always did when he was especially vulnerable. "I promise..."

Jinwook knew that Wooseok meant it. He could hear how sincere he was; relieved that Jinwook didn't hate him. They stayed like this for a while until the door opened and Wooseok's father entered the room. "Jinwook, would you wait outside, please? I called your parents. They're on the way", he said with a stone-cold expression. Jinwook let go of Wooseok and gave him an encouraging look before he left the room and went back to his own. He could imagine that Wooseok was getting an earful from his father right now.

Jinwook's parents arrived an hour later, fussing over Jinwook getting hurt. "Are you okay, my baby?" his Mom asked. Jinwook only nodded. "I'm fine guys, really...", he assured them. "What about Wooseok? I heard he took drugs", his Dad said. Jinwook looked at him. "He didn't know what else to do. You guys can't imagine how much pressure his Dad put him under. He only wanted to rank first so he can make his Dad proud once...", Jinwook explained to them.

His parents shared a look. They had always known how much of a perfectionist Mr Kim was, even when his wife was still there. He just hoped that they wouldn't judge Wooseok for a mistake he made only because he didn't know another way. In Jinwook's opinion, this could have ended much, much worse. He'd seen enough dramas with teens jumping off school rooftops or bridges. He shivered at the thought.

"As long as you two are okay...I hope Wooseok won't make the same mistake again, though. Is he going to get help?" his Mom asked. "He promised me he would...", Jinwook said, laying back down in the pillows. "I'm tired...", he stated, feeling a sudden wave of exhaustion wash over him.

His Mom leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Rest a little, my baby...we have to get back on our business trip tomorrow but we're all yours today", she told him. Jinwook smiled and closed his eyes, slowly but surely drifting off into a rather restless sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a filler...idk how it turned out so long but well...

Jinwook sat on Wooseok’s bed and watched him pack. He’d leave for his rehab program today, now that the school year was officially over. He still looked pale and sickly but Jinwook had spent the past four days since their release from the hospital at his place to take care of him.

“Will you be okay?” Jinwook asked him once Wooseok zipped up his bag. The younger nodded. “I have to do this. I never want to stoop so low again...”, he mumbled. Jinwook hugged him with his good arm. “Thanks for not hating me...”, Wooseok said. “I just want you to get better and come back soon...”, Jinwook replied.

They broke apart when someone knocked on Wooseok’s door. “We have to go...”, Mr Kim said. Wooseok looked at him and nodded before facing Jinwook again. “I’m not allowed to have visitors for the first two weeks”, he informed him. “I’ll see you in 15 days then...”, Jinwook told him with a reassuring smile. “You can do this.” Wooseok returned the smile and hugged Jinwook again.

~

“So, where did Wooseok say he was going for the holidays?” Jinwook’s and Wooseok’s classmate Gyujin asked a week later. They were gaming at Jinwook’s place, something they’d picked up on doing ever since their break started. Gyujin always lost to Jinwook even though the older could only use one of his arms.

“He’s visiting family on Jeju Island...”, Jinwook lied. He knew that Gyujin wouldn’t judge Wooseok if he knew where he really was but Wooseok had insisted that nobody could find out. Not even Hwanhee. Gyujin nodded his head. “Ah...”, he said. “Are you going anywhere?” he asked.

Jinwook shook his head. “My parents are always on the road but I’d rather stay at home and do nothing all day. What about you?” “Nope, my...boyfriend and I are a bit short on money so our only destination is the balcony”, he paused to smirk. “Or the bedroom whichever comes first.” Jinwook chuckled. “Sounds good enough to me”, he replied.

He’d picked up on how Gyujin stumbled over the word  _boyfriend_  but chose not to ask further. He barely knew anything about his friend’s private life and he respected him not wanting to talk about it.

“Are you seeing anyone?” Gyujin questioned. “Nope, I’m single as can be...last time I got some action was with Woo-...um...a friend”, Jinwook said, almost slipping up due to how focused he was on the game they were playing. Gyujin was almost as sharp as him, though, so he picked up on that little mistake.

“You and Wooseok, huh...”, he stated. “It wasn’t serious...just experimental and it ended months ago”, Jinwook said. Gyujin shrugged. “Not like it’s my business”, he said. “But it always seemed like there was something going on between you. You’re...just super close, I guess”, he added.

“We are...but we’re just friends. Even though, some people assume something else”, Jinwook explained. Gyujin chuckled. “I actually like someone else...”, Jinwook told him, not sure why. So far, only Hwanhee and Wooseok knew about his infatuation with Kogyeol.

“People keep telling me to stay away, though...they say he’s no good...”, he said. “Do I know him?” Gyujin questioned, eyes still focused on the game. “Have you heard of that sophomore who started sleeping around with every dude he can get?” Jinwook questioned, relying on the rumors he’d heard about Xiao.

Gyujin actually looked at him this time. “Him? Do you  _want_  to get your heart broken?!” he asked, as his character died. “It’s not him...but his brother. I always see him when he picks Xiao up”, the older explained. “Ah...I heard about him. Rumor has it he’s the leader of a gang...the pythons or whatever...” Jinwook laughed. “Vipers”, he corrected.

“Same thing”, Gyujin said with a shrug and a grin spread across his face. “Didn’t know you had a thing for older men. That guy’s in his twenties from what I heard.” Jinwook blushed. “Well, my last boyfriend was my age and it didn’t work out. Maybe I just need someone who’s more...mature? A real man. I don’t know, it’s not like I know the guy. I just think he’s hot”, he explained himself.

“Well, I’m younger than my boyfriend so I guess I feel you. But what do you say we go out tonight? Maybe you’ll find yourself another  _mature_  guy for a while”, Gyujin suggested. Jinwook raised his eyebrows. It did sound tempting. He and Wooseok had ended their experiment and that was for the better. And Wooseok was still the only guy Jinwook had ever slept with so he was curious.

He chuckled to himself. He had been so picky with giving away his virginity and now here he was, seriously considering some random club hook up. But what did he have to lose, right? It wasn’t like Kogyeol would ever consider dating a high-schooler like him. Even if he was almost 19 and about to enter his senior year.

“You know what. Let’s do that”, he finally said. Gyujin grinned and got up. “Nice. I’ll go home to get ready and meet you back here in...”, he trailed off to check his phone for the time. 6pm. “Two hours? I know a place.” Jinwook nodded, almost excitedly.

~

Jinwook started to doubt himself in his tight black skinny jeans and the V-neck shirt; his blonde hair styled to perfection. Don’t get him wrong, he looked absolutely mind-blowing. It was just that the damn cast on his arm was a bit of a buzzkill. Gyujin assured him that he still looked hot, despite the cast and that he should just forget about it if he could.

He had no idea how Gyujin had talked the two of them into the club, since they were both under 19 but somehow the bouncer seemed to have some kind of soft spot for him.

“He and my boyfriend go to college together”, Gyujin shouted over the loud music that was blasting from the speakers, after catching Jinwook’s surprised face. “Why didn’t he come with you? Your boyfriend, I mean?” Jinwook asked in the same volume. Gyujin shrugged. “He studies a lot”, was his only explanation. “Now, go have fun. I’ll be at the bar”, he said and took off.

Jinwook felt a little nervous in the crowd. Maybe he should get a drink first. He’d never had alcohol before, though, so he didn’t really trust himself enough to try some. Who knew how fast he got drunk and ended up with some weirdo who’d try to slice him up at the end of the night. He shivered at the thought, but tried to loosen up a little.

The cast still bothered him but he slowly but surely began to forget about it as he mixed in with the crowd, just moving his body to the music. He did go for a drink after a few songs, though, finally loose enough to try. Gyujin was nowhere to be found but that didn’t let Jinwook stop him.

He ordered a simple beer, delighted that the bartender didn’t ask for his ID and chugged a big sip down. It tasted horrible but he finished it anyway before ordering another. After his third drink he was beginning to feel tipsy enough to go back to the dancefloor. He saw Gyujin, dancing on his own but seeming to enjoy himself so he decided to do the same.

Suddenly, a pair of strong hands grabbed his hips. He jumped a little but decided to keep dancing. A body pressed up against him from behind, definitely a guy, Jinwook figured. He decided to shake off all the thoughts about how horribly wrong this could go and just danced with the guy for a while, without even looking at him and without exchanging a word.

“Wanna get out of here?” he suddenly heard the guy whisper in his ear. Jinwook finally turned around and saw a tall, handsome man smirk at him. He wasn’t as handsome as Kogyeol – but to be fair, Kogyeol was a God! “Sure, why not”, he said, disbelieving that his first club outing seemed to be a success.

The guy reached for his hand and dragged him off the dancefloor and outside. The fresh air a welcome change from the stuffiness of the club. He texted Gyujin that he was heading to the parking lot with a stranger in case he worried. The guy, whose name turned out to be Minsung, led him to his car.

He was a little alarmed at first but Minsung chuckled and named him the exact address he’d be taking him to, if he still wanted, in case he wanted to text anyone where he went, which he did.

So, Jinwook was quick to figure out that Minsung wasn’t a crazy psycho killer who lured younger guys into his apartment to kill them. Instead, Minsung was a 26 year-old rookie lawyer who needed to de-stress from his daily life at the firm. Another thing Jinwook learned pretty quickly was how good of a kisser Minsung was. The night ended with Jinwook underneath Minsung in his king size bed, finally experiencing what it’s like to be on the receiving end in the bedroom.

Jinwook left Minsung’s apartment alive, freshly showered and in one piece with a new phone number added to his contact list and several hickeys on his body the next morning. He called Gyujin, asking if he wanted to meet up for breakfast.

~

The younger greeted him with a wide grin when he entered the diner. “You literally didn’t even go home to change”, he noted. Jinwook chuckled and sat down across from him. “So? First club hook-up…how was it?” the younger asked. Jinwook grinned. “Pretty amazing actually. He even gave me his number”, he told him.

Gyujin raised an eyebrow. “Damn”, he commented, seemingly impressed. “Are you gonna call him?” Jinwook shrugged. Minsung seemed nice and Jinwook still had a week until he could see his best friend again so he might as well spend the time well. Gyujin chuckled. “Who knows, maybe you’ll get yourself a lawyer boyfriend and end up filthy fucking rich”, he joked.

Jinwook laughed. “I doubt this is going to become serious. My taste in older men, however, was confirmed. I mean, holy shit, this guy had serious skills...”, he said.

~

Jinwook did, in fact, call him. He went back to Minsung’s place two days later. The older even bought him dinner first (it was takeout, but it’s the thought that counts) before he took him back to the bedroom. This time he stayed until breakfast but that meant having to make more small talk than just the basic flirting.

“So...I never asked. How old are you anyway?” Minsung questioned. Jinwook considered lying about his age but he’d seen enough movies to know that that never ended well. “I’ll be 19 in a month”, he answered truthfully. Minsung’s eyes widened slightly. “Really? Y-you look like a college student”, he spluttered.

“Is this a problem?” Jinwook questioned. “You’re underage...”, Minsung said. Jinwook grinned. “Well, kinda”, he said. “I could get in trouble for this”, Minsung told him. The younger shrugged. “Only if I tell”, he replied. Minsung took a bite from his croissant. “How’d you get into the club if you’re underage?” Jinwook shrugged again. “I have my ways...” A pause followed. Jinwook could practically see Minsung thinking about everything that went down between them.

“I’m sorry...”, Minsung said after a while. Jinwook chuckled. “It’s alright. It’s not like I wanna date you”, he replied. Minsung smiled. “That’s a pretty mature reaction”, he told the younger. “I mean, I am almost an adult”, Jinwook teased him. He finished his breakfast and got up. “Well, I should leave then. Thanks for breakfast and everything”, he said.

“At least, let me drive you home”, Minsung said. Jinwook chuckled again. “I’ll be fine, Mr Lawyer”, he said before he went to put his shoes on. He left with a “see you around.”


	17. Chapter 17

Jinwook couldn't say he was particularly sad about probably never seeing Minsung again. He still thought about Kogyeol a lot. He decided to pay his sister a visit at her college in hopes of seeing the gorgeous man there. It had been ages since he'd last seen him now that the holidays had begun and he didn't spend every free minute after class staring at him until he drove off with Xiao.

~

On Monday, he could finally visit Wooseok at the rehab center. He was surprised to see how much better he looked after only two weeks. He greeted his best friend with a hug and let the younger lead him outside to the garden.

"They said if I keep making progress like I have been I could be out by the end of the summer holidays!" Wooseok told him happily. Jinwook smiled but he was a little bit worried. "Isn't that a bit soon, though? I mean, that's only six weeks" he stated. Wooseok shrugged. "I feel a lot better already after only two weeks here. Also, I'm still determined to never touch that stuff again! It's just that I'm not sure how I'll be when the pressure is back...", he said, sounding a little unsure.

Jinwook patted his shoulder. "Well, no matter how long it takes in the end, I'm here for you", he assured him. Wooseok smiled. "Thanks, Jinwook! Now, tell me what's been going on outside of here?" he demanded playfully. Jinwook broke out into a secretive grin and told him all about his brief but fun fling with Minsung.

"Oh my God, I'm gone for two weeks and you go wild all of a sudden", Wooseok joked, clearly surprised by his friend's story. Jinwook's grin just got wider. "What can I say, I gotta get over my one-sided love somehow, don't I?" he said, only half-joking. Wooseok raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you're still into Kogyeol, huh?" He didn't sound accusing but Jinwook averted his gaze anyway. "It's dying down. I'm slowly but surely realizing that this is ridiculous, you know. Since he's the leader of a gang and all. He doesn't even know I exist and even if he did, I doubt he'd like me", he explained. It was a lie; he was nowhere near getting over Kogyeol and he was sure that Wooseok knew that, but he was thankful to his best friend for at least pretending to believe him.

~

Jinwook decided to spend his birthday at the rehab center with Wooseok. They'd been celebrating their birthdays together ever since they were 8 so there was no point in breaking the tradition now. Wooseok happily informed him that he would, in fact, be released in time for the start of their senior year. The older was still a little worried but Wooseok really seemed to be making a good and quick recovery.

So, senior year started and Jinwook's cast finally came off. It had really been annoying the shit out of him over the past few weeks. Xiao began coming to school on a motorcycle instead of being driven by his older brother which bummed Jinwook out big time. He began spending more time with his sister at her university and he actually caught glimpse of Kogyeol from time to time, though he never dared to approach him.

When he wasn't busy thinking about or secretly chasing after Kogyeol, Jinwook made sure that Wooseok was taking care of himself and not falling back into old habits. The younger really seemed to be doing well, though. He'd gained his natural weight back and didn't look as scary pale as he had before summer break. He was also eating three meals a day and keeping his studies on a normal level. He'd been appointed class president as well.

Even as midterms approached Wooseok didn't let himself get pushed by his father who was now rather silently expecting good grades. Jinwook admired Wooseok's strength. He had set the bar high enough for himself and stopped bending to his father's wishes.

He even looked at other guys again, a thing he hadn't done since the whole Jaeseok drama. It was probably a motivation that the bastard had switched schools at the end of last school year. Wooseok had caught Xiao's attention, though, which was something neither he nor Hwanhee were particularly happy about.

Jinwook had long since suspected that something had happened between Xiao and Hwanhee a while back and that maybe Xiao was the reason he found Hwanhee crying in the boy's room last year. Wooseok did his best to ignore Xiao's flirt attempts but as much as he seemed to hate him, he still checked him out from time to time; something that didn't go past Jinwook who just silently watched where this would lead to, hoping that Wooseok wouldn't get his heart broken in the end.

Something about the way Xiao treated Wooseok was different, though. Sure, he was a cocky, overly-flirty little shit but Jinwook had heard several rumors about the younger, some of them saying that he tended to give up quickly once he realized that they were too much work. Wooseok had rejected Xiao's attempts countless times, yet the younger still wouldn't give up. Jinwook had a feeling that maybe the guy was sincere for once. He wasn't entirely sure, though, so he decided to stay out of it, this time.

~

It was February when the unthinkable happened. He'd just spent another afternoon at his sister's dorm and was just about to take his bike back home when he noticed that his chain was broken. He let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his recently-dyed brown hair.

"Are you kidding me...", he mumbled to himself, inspecting his bike before getting back up and looking around. The bus had just left so it would take a while before another one arrived and the next subway station was too far away. He was just about to give in and wait 200 years for the next bus when a soft voice spoke up behind him.

"Need a ride?" Jinwook turned around, ready to politely decline a ride from a stranger when his heart stopped beating in his chest. Right in front of him, hands in his pockets and a gentle smile on his lips, stood none other than Kogyeol. "U-um...", Jinwook stuttered.

"I'm sorry, I was just passing by and saw your problem. I recognized your school uniform. My brother goes there too", he said. "I'm Go Minsoo, by the way...everyone calls me Kogyeol, though", he added. Jinwook thought that his heart might have left his chest at this point. He'd only ever admired Kogyeol from afar. He'd never heard his angelic voice before and until now he hadn't even known the man's real name.

But, holy shit! Here he was, offering him a ride! Jinwook should say no. He knew that this guy, as sweet as he looked, was the leader of a dangerous gang! He'd heard rumors about gun deals and stuff like that. On the other hand, he'd be stupid to turn down this once in a lifetime offer! He'd been looking for an opportunity to approach this guy without looking weird and now said guy was giving him that opportunity!

"I'm Jinwook and...uh...a ride would be nice", he said finally. Kogyeol's smile widened. "Follow me, then", he said. His voice was as soft as honey and Jinwook swore he was about to melt into a puddle. He followed Kogyeol to the campus parking lot. He hoped that this wasn't some kind of dream he'd wake up from any second, especially, when the older opened the passenger's door for him to let him inside his car.

"So, are you looking at universities or what brings you here?" he asked while buckling up. "My sister goes here. I paid her a visit", Jinwook replied, hoping that he wasn't blushing. "But...I can see myself going here once I graduate", he added. Kogyeol just smiled and started the engine.

"I'm gonna need your address", he said after a few seconds of silence. Jinwook probably did blush now as he told Kogyeol his address which the older punched into the navigation system. "Quite far from home for a just a visit", Kogyeol stated. Jinwook nodded. "True but I just like to see my sister from time to time", he replied.

"Well, maybe we'll run into each other more often in the future as well." Jinwook's heart was doing backflips by now. Did that mean Kogyeol _wanted_ to see him again? "I sure wouldn't mind that...next time, let me buy you coffee, though, to repay you for the ride", Jinwook said, hoping that he didn't sound as excited at the mere thought as he felt. Kogyeol chuckled. "Alright."

The ride was over way too quickly for Jinwook's liking and he wasn't bold enough to ask for Kogyeol's number. He got out of the car, ready to squeal embarrassingly as soon as he was inside his own four walls. "See you soon, I hope", Kogyeol said. Jinwook smiled and nodded before closing the car door. He was delighted when he saw that Kogyeol waited for him to get inside safely before he drove off.

Inside, he really did squeal. He had just gotten a ride home from the man of his dreams who maybe even wanted to see him again!


	18. Chapter 18

Jinwook met Kogyeol only ten days after their last encounter, not that he was counting the days or something, when he was just about to get himself coffee at the campus café before heading home. The two of them almost ran into each other at the entrance and entered the café together.

“We meet again”, Kogyeol stated with the same soft smile. “Seems like it. Now, I think I promised you coffee”, Jinwook told him. Kogyeol chuckled. “It’s on me, I insist”, he said. Jinwook wanted to protest but this guy had him wrapped around his little finger without even doing anything.

Not even five minutes later the two of them sat across from each other in a booth at the very far back of the café. “This is the second time I let you do something for me. I feel like coffee won’t cut it the next time. I should think of a better way to pay you back”, Jinwook said before taking a sip. Kogyeol just smirked before he did the same. “I’m sure you’ll think of something”, he said.

“Can I ask you how old you are?” Kogyeol asked after a while of comfortable silence. “I’m 19”, Jinwook answered. He wasn’t sure if he imagined things or not, but he thought Kogyeol looked a bit relieved for a second. That was definitely better than the last reaction he’d gotten regarding his age. “What about you?” he returned the question.

“23...soon to be 24, though”, Kogyeol told him. “What do you study here?” Jinwook questioned. “Architecture”, the older replied. Jinwook hadn’t seen that one coming. Then again, he didn’t know what gang members usually studied at university if they even went there in the first place.

“What do you wish to do once you’ve graduated?” Kogyeol questioned. Jinwook didn’t even have to think about that. “I want to do something with computers. That’s what I’m good at!” Kogyeol perked up at that. “Really, so you’re some kind of computer genius?” Jinwook laughed. “I wouldn’t call myself a genius but I sure know what I’m doing, if I do say so myself”, he answered.

Kogyeol seemed a little hesitant with his next question like he was scared to say the wrong thing and drive Jinwook away. “Do you also know a thing or two about hacking?” he finally asked. Jinwook nodded and finished his coffee. “I don’t do it very often but I know everything there is to know about hacking.”

Kogyeol just nodded in acknowledgement, also seeming to be done with his coffee. “Do you want to go somewhere else?” he asked. Jinwook bit his lip, not failing to notice the way Kogyeol’s eyes had caught the gesture. Jinwook knew that his lips were a weak point for some people and he was pleased to see that Kogyeol seemed to be one of those people.

“Do you live on campus?” he asked in a moment of bravery. Kogyeol raised one eyebrow. “I have an apartment since I mostly only stay here when I’m working on projects but I do have a dorm room, yes...”, he told the younger. “We could go there if you want...”, Jinwook said. Kogyeol smirked, of course, catching on to what Jinwook was implying.

He didn’t know why he was so ready to follow Kogyeol anywhere he wanted to go or why he was so quick to get naked with him but the older didn’t seem to mind. Maybe it was the fear that Kogyeol wasn’t really that interested in him that made him want to have a lasting memory. Maybe it was because he’d often imagined himself with Kogyeol ever since he first saw him.

Whatever it was, it kept Jinwook’s confidence up as they entered the almost empty dorm room. It wasn’t very personal. A bed, a desk and a small drawer; that was all there was to the room. Jinwook didn’t really want to waste any more time and just wrapped his arms around Kogyeol’s neck pulling him closer for a kiss.

“I’ve seen you around at my school...”, he said after pulling back only enough to speak. “I’ve wanted this for so long...” Kogyeol didn’t answer but just pressed Jinwook against the door before lifting him up by his thighs before reconnecting their lips. He softly bit down on Jinwook’s bottom lip, causing the younger to let out a soft groan. Kogyeol used the opportunity to let his tongue enter his mouth.

Was this really not a dream? He couldn’t quite believe he was in his crush’s dorm room, making out with him.

“Are you sure, you want this? I might not be who you think I am”, he whispered, mouthing along the younger’s jaw line. “Doesn’t matter...”, was Jinwook’s short but honest reply. He let Kogyeol remove his shirt (which meant that he was held up against the door by nothing but the older’s hips) before he grabbed his thighs again and carried him over to his bed.

~

“I know who you are...”, Jinwook said, rolling onto his side, facing Kogyeol. He felt worn out and sleepy, but also like he’d just won the lottery. Kogyeol looked at him. “Really...”, he trailed off, not sure what to make of the younger’s statement. Jinwook just hummed.

“Your brother is quite the legend at our school...and your gang isn’t really the CIA, right?” he said. Kogyeol chuckled. “Not exactly”, he answered. “Does it bother you? What I do isn’t exactly clean business”, he stated. Jinwook wasn’t entirely sure but he thought he could see a little bit of uncertainty on the older’s face.

“Would I be here if it bothered me?” he asked him. He wanted to tell Kogyeol that he’d liked him ever since he first laid eyes on him in that parking lot and that he had never let any rumors (or facts) bother him. The only reason he didn’t tell him that was because he didn’t know if what had happened between them just now was just a hook up to Kogyeol.

“I guess not...”, Kogyeol said. He was about to say something else when his phone buzzed. He reached for his jeans on the floor and fished the device out before picking up. “What is it...yeah...no it’s due tonight...alright, I’ll be there.” He hung up again and faced Jinwook.

“I have to go”, he said. “Business?” Jinwook asked. Kogyeol chuckled. “Something like that”, he replied and sat up. “Hey, uh...it’s probably better if you don’t tell anyone about this. I have a lot of enemies and I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you”, he said, more serious now.

Jinwook sat up as well, a faint smile playing around his lips. “Sure...”, he said. Admittedly, he felt a little sad. It seemed like this really was just a one-night-stand to Kogyeol. He had to keep his image as a gang leader, so having a high schooler run around and tell people about what happened between them probably wasn’t such a good idea.

“Give me your phone”, Kogyeol’s voice ripped him from his thoughts. The older had started getting dressed by now. Jinwook crawled out of bed, wrapping the blanket around his body and got his phone out of his own jeans pocket, handing it over to Kogyeol. The older typed something and then handed it back.

“Maybe next time we won’t have to wait for a coincidence before we see each other again...”, he said. Jinwook looked up at him. “N-next time?” he asked. Kogyeol chuckled. “I’d really like to see you again, Jinwook.” The younger felt his heartbeat pick up at those words.

“Me too...”, was all he could say in return. Kogyeol grinned at him and proceeded to put on his shirt, much to Jinwook’s dismay. He began getting dressed as well, though. Five minutes later, he and Kogyeol left the dorms and headed to the older’s car after he’d insisted on taking Jinwook home before he went to his appointment.

Once again, he waited until Jinwook was inside before he drove off and the younger went to bed with a smile on his face that night. Even if it did turn out to be just a one-night-stand, it sure was the best he’d ever had.


	19. Chapter 19

Jinwook was dying to tell Wooseok about everything that had happened between him and Kogyeol but the older had asked him to keep quiet so that’s what he did. He was hanging out with Wooseok at his place one weekend when his phone buzzed. His eyes widened slightly when he saw that he’d gotten a text from Kogyeol.

 **Kogyeol:**   _Hey, it’s Kogyeol...  
I’m sorry if this is sudden but you said you knew stuff about hacking, right?_  
 **Jinwook:** _Yeah, I do know some things. Why?_  
 **Kogyeol:** _We could use your help with something, actually...are you free?_  
 **Jinwook:** _I’m with my friend right now...how urgent is it?_  
 **Kogyeol:** _Pretty urgent. I wouldn’t ask you if it wasn’t of absolute importance. We’re currently in need of a new hacker so I really don’t know who else to ask..._  
 **Jinwook:** _Alright, I’ll do it. Can you come pick me up?_  
 **Kogyeol:** _Thanks! I’ll be there in half an hour._

Jinwook tried hard to hide the smile that crept on his face when he read through the chat again. It somehow honored him that he was considered worthy to help out with gang stuff. He was a little nervous, though. He hadn’t done much hacking in his days and if a gang leader needed his help, would he even be able to do it?

“Hey, I’m gonna head out for a while, okay?” Jinwook spoke up to get Wooseok’s attention. The younger looked at him questioningly. “You okay?” he asked. “Yeah, I just have to meet up with someone real quick. I don’t know how long it’ll take, though...”, he trailed off. “If you want you can stay and wait”, he offered. Wooseok nodded. “Alright”, the younger said, luckily not asking any questions.

~

“So, what do you need help with?” Jinwook asked when he sat on the passenger’s seat of Kogyeol’s car. The older looked tense as he focused on the street. Jinwook figured that it was probably something really serious. “I can’t tell you much...it’s just that someone tried to steal from us and...well, we’re trying to take what’s ours”, Kogyeol said.

“What exactly do you want me to do, hack their bank accounts?” Jinwook asked. Kogyeol just gave him a side look that said everything. Jinwook’s eyes widened. “So, you want me to steal money?” he asked. Kogyeol sighed. “It’s not stealing if it’s ours. The guy didn’t pay for the services we provided him but since we can’t really sue him we need to get our money back with another method."

“How much money are we talking about?” Jinwook questioned, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer to that. “20.000...” “Won?” Kogyeol actually laughed at that, seeming to lose the tension in his shoulders a little bit. “Dollars”, he corrected him. “We can be petty but I wouldn’t ask you to do this if it was only about 20.000 won”, he said.

“You don’t have to do this, Jinwook…”, Kogyeol told him, switching back into serious mode. Jinwook shook his head. “I’m gonna do it. Usually I’d let you buy me dinner first but I guess, I can make an exception for you”, he said. “I’ll buy you dinner after if you want me to”, Kogyeol offered. Jinwook grinned. He liked where this was going. “I’d like that.”

They pulled up in front of a small apartment building and got out of the car. “The guys aren’t here right now so it’s just us...”, Kogyeol informed him. Jinwook was relieved to hear that. He had felt a little uneasy about meeting a bunch of criminals. Also, he wasn’t sure how to react should he run into Xiao.

Kogyeol led him inside, through a hallway and into a spacious living room. There were black bags on the table which Kogyeol put aside before he motioned for Jinwook to sit down. He left the room and came back with a laptop and a can of coke. “Here you go. All the information you need is...”, he reached into his pocket and pulled a small piece of paper out. “...right here. The guy checks his bank account every full hour. He’s obsessed with money...so obsessed that he won’t even pay for the stuff he buys.”

Jinwook was nervous, to say the least. He was about to use his hacking skills for a gang. A small flash of doubt ran through his mind. He barely knew Kogyeol but he was so ready to do everything for the guy. What if that was the older’s goal? Lure him in to use him for his talents? Then again, he hadn’t even known that Jinwook was skilled with computers when he met him.

“You okay?” Kogyeol questioned. Jinwook snapped out of his thoughts. “Yeah, fine...”, he stammered. Kogyeol just nodded. “Do you want me to leave or...?” “Oh, no...you can stay if you want. This shouldn’t take too long...”, the younger said. He felt Kogyeol’s eyes on him as he began typing away. It made him even more nervous than he already was. Maybe he should have asked Kogyeol to leave...

“I’m in!” he said, in slight disbelief since he wouldn’t have thought that it would really go this smoothly. He followed the instructions on what to do once he was in which stood on the piece of paper Kogyeol had handed him and was done in no time. Jinwook got goosebumps; this had actually been exciting as hell. Sure, he’d just stolen money from a guy’s bank account which was less than legal but at the same time he felt powerful.

Kogyeol smiled at him when he saw how excited he was. Jinwook smiled back. “So...you said you were in need of a new hacker, right? What happened to the old one?” he asked. Kogyeol’s smile faltered. “He...died”, he admitted. Jinwook’s eyes widened slightly. “Was he-“ “No, no...nothing like that...he had a car accident. He wasn’t murdered or anything. I wouldn’t put you in that kind of danger by asking you to do this”, Kogyeol assured him.

“How often are you putting yourself in danger, though?” Jinwook questioned. He’d never considered the fact that something could actually happen to Kogyeol. He didn’t know how gangs worked. What if he got murdered one day?

“Not that often...I mean there are...situations from time to time but we’re not like the gangs you’ve probably seen on TV before. We’re practically just making business. It’s not always legal but it’s also not the worst job”, Kogyeol explained. Jinwook nodded slowly. He didn’t know how much of that was true but for now he decided to believe what Kogyeol told him.

“Well...I guess now I paid you back for the ride home the other day, right?” Jinwook said with a light chuckle. He rose from the couch. Kogyeol followed and reached for both his hands. “I didn’t ask you because of that. I asked you because I can’t trust the other hackers I know. We’ve been backstabbed before...”, he trailed off.

Jinwook looked up at him. “What makes you believe that I won’t backstab you as well?” he questioned. Kogyeol smiled. “For one, I see the way you look at me”, he said bluntly. The younger blushed and looked at his own feet. Had he really been this obvious?

“There’s something about you, Jinwook. I want to trust you with all I have, despite only having met you a few weeks ago...”, his voice was now barely above a whisper. Jinwook felt weak in the knees, all of a sudden. Kogyeol cupped his face and leaned in, softly connecting their lips. His hands wandered from Jinwook’s face over his sides and around his waist. Meanwhile, Jinwook snaked his arms around the older’s neck, deepening the kiss.

Kogyeol eventually pulled back but stayed close to his face. “I don’t expect you to trust me right away but I want you to know that I never used you for anything...”, he murmured. Jinwook didn’t say anything and just kissed him again.


	20. Chapter 20

When Jinwook returned home Wooseok was still there, asleep on his bed. Jinwook chuckled at the sight of his friend and went to cover him with a blanket. He sat down at his desk thinking about what had happened today. He'd stolen money and made out with a gang leader whom he'd also slept with before. Said gang leader took him home and even kissed him goodnight. He thought back to the conversation they'd had on the way back to Jinwook's house.

_"I thought I'd promised you dinner", Kogyeol said with a grin. Jinwook chuckled. "And I'd still love to have dinner with you. It's just that my friend is probably still at my place and I forgot about him completely...", he explained. "But you can totally buy me dinner tomorrow", he added. Kogyeol laughed. "I'll do just that, then..." A short, comfortable silence followed._

_"Hey, uh...", Jinwook eventually spoke up again. "If you need a hacker for your gang...", he trailed off. Kogyeol gave him a short side look before focusing back on the road. "You don't have to do that, Jinwook. I already feel kind of bad for making you do it once", he replied. Jinwook looked at him. "You never made me do anything. I said I'd do it and I did. It was pretty fun actually and...I'd get to see you more often...", he said._

_"I'm not saying I want to join your gang...it's just that I could help you out, you know...", Jinwook explained. Kogyeol sighed. "But it's not all fun and games, Jinwook. If our rival gangs find out that you're a skilled hacker you could be in danger. Besides, anyone who holds a grudge against me could go after you", he argued._

_"Then we just have to keep a low profile. I'm not gonna go outside with a t-shirt, saying 'I hack for the Vipers'. I just...really like you", he admitted. Kogyeol looked at him again, a little longer this time. "I like you too...more than I should, probably." He seemed to hesitate for a second before he spoke up again._

_"Okay fine...you can be our part-time hacker for the time being...I'll let you meet the guys, too, if you want. But you can not tell anyone that you know me. It's for your own safety", Kogyeol said. Jinwook nodded, right when Kogyeol pulled up in front of his house. "Alright, my lips are sealed", he said._

_The older turned to face him, now that they were parked. "Speaking of your lips...", he trailed off before leaning in and kissing him._

_"I'll see you tomorrow...", he mumbled after he'd pulled back. Jinwook grinned at him before getting out of the car._

Jinwook touched his lips, still feeling Kogyeol's soft mouth on him. He was whipped. Extremely whipped, even. But he didn't regret offering to help out the Vipers. The only thing he was a little nervous about was meeting the gang. From what he'd figured they weren't many but he had no idea what they were like...

"Jinwook?" Wooseok's sleepy voice ripped him from his thoughts. "Hey, I came back a few minutes ago. Go back to sleep", the older replied. Wooseok yawned and rolled over to his other side before falling back asleep. Jinwook sat in his desk chair for a little while longer before getting ready for bed as well and joining his best friend.


	21. Chapter 21

Since Kogyeol and Jinwook had agreed on keeping a low profile Jinwook had offered to have their promised dinner at his place. Kogyeol had agreed and together they sat on the younger’s couch, eating Chinese takeout.

“So...the other day you said you’d seen me around before”, Kogyeol spoke up. Jinwook blushed. “Well...I saw you picking up Xiao from time to time...before he started driving his motorbike”, he replied, trying not to sound as embarrassed as he felt. Kogyeol chuckled softly. “So that’s how it was, huh...”

“How did this whole gang thing start?” Jinwook questioned to shift the attention away from himself. Kogyeol didn’t answer right away. At first, Jinwook thought that he went out of line but then the older replied.

“My Dad wanted me to take over his company but I refused since I wasn’t interested. I wanted to be on my own when I started a business and not just take over what my grandfather built. So...I started a business when I got out of high school which didn’t work out, mainly because I was so inexperienced and needed money to actually get it going. My high school friend then suggested to make money a different way. We got into this...sort of business through his cousin who provided us with products and a client list. And that’s how we got started. We met the other members along the way and helped them out of some pretty shit situations by offering them to help us. We got into trouble with a gang who tried to push us out of business, we fought back and took over their territory and that’s how we expanded bit by bit...”

Jinwook felt like Kogyeol left out some less pleasant details about the gang’s past but if he was honest, he didn’t really want to know everything. He wasn’t a member so there was no need for him to know everything that went down.

“When you meet them tomorrow...”, Kogyeol trailed off and reached for the younger’s hand, casually lacing their fingers together. “...I want to introduce you as my boyfriend.” Jinwook’s eyes widened. He hadn’t seen this coming at all. Well, he and Kogyeol had hit it off pretty quickly but he hadn’t seen Kogyeol asking him to be his boyfriend so soon...or at all if he was honest.

“A-are you sure?” the younger stammered. Kogyeol chuckled. “100%. I like you, Jinwook. I want to be with you, despite our age difference. I can’t really explain it but I feel so...drawn towards you. But...if we’re moving too fast for your liking I’ll-” “No! That’s not what it is...I’d love to be your boyfriend”, Jinwook interrupted before Kogyeol could finish.

“But...?” Kogyeol asked, feeling like the younger had more to add to that. “Nothing...just...I don’t know, maybe I wasn’t sure if the other night really meant anything to you and maybe I felt like I was just, you know, a temporary asset to the gang. I like you, too, but I was insecure that you might brush it off as some kind of childish crush...”, Jinwook explained.

Kogyeol looked at him, confused. “Did I ever make you feel like you were just a child to me?” he asked. Jinwook shook his head. “No, that was just my own insecurity. As I said...I’d really love to be your boyfriend. And I actually can’t wait to meet the others”, he told him. Kogyeol beamed at him and Jinwook couldn’t help but think that he was actually really...adorable.

He knew he was falling for this guy hard and fast but he wasn’t sure if that was such a good idea, yet.


	22. Chapter 22

“Do you want to hang out after school today?” Wooseok asked Jinwook the next morning at school. Jinwook made a face. “I can’t”, he replied. “I have plans but since it’s Saturday tomorrow, maybe you could sleep over?” he suggested. Wooseok just nodded. Jinwook felt a little bad about not being able to hang out with his best friend but he was meeting the gang today and he wasn’t sure how long he would stay.

He also felt bad about not telling his best friend about what happened between him and Kogyeol. At school, he still had to pretend that he was over his crush on Kogyeol because he was oh-so-dangerous. He wanted nothing more than to tell Wooseok every single detail about his newfound relationship because, maybe it was silly, but he felt like this one would last.

~

“Nervous?” Kogyeol asked, intertwining their hands as they walked up to the apartment’s front door. “I was...but not anymore”, Jinwook replied and he meant it. If Kogyeol trusted his guys then he would too. “Good...they’re good people. I think you’re gonna like them”, Kogyeol said.

They went inside and immediately heard loud chatter coming from the living room. Kogyeol led him to the source of the voices, never letting go of his hand. They entered the living room where a bunch of guys were sitting in the armchairs and drinking beer.

“Guys”, Kogyeol grabbed their attention, making the four guys look at them. Of course, Xiao immediately recognized Jinwook, judging by his raised eyebrows. “I’d like you to meet Jinwook, my boyfriend and our new part-time hacker”, Kogyeol finally said. The guys exchanged surprised looks.

“I didn’t know we do part-time members now”, a round-faced guy with a deep voice spoke up. “Well, that’s as close as we get to a new hacker any time soon”, Kogyeol replied. “Anyway, Jinwook...this loudmouth here is Bit-to. He’s one of our best shooters and he’s the one who usually does our gang tattoo...”, he introduced the deep-voiced guy.

“This right here is Wei”, he continued pointing at a thin, handsome dude. “He’s in charge of the medical stuff since he’s a med student...next to him is Kuhn, our co-leader. He gets us our orders and looks after our finances”, Kogyeol explained, while a blonde guy next to Wei raised his hand to a wave at the mention of his name.

“He’s also my brother's former love interest”, Xiao told him with a grin on his face. Kuhn rolled his eyes. “You really have to tell everyone about that, don’t you?” he said. Xiao just shrugged and leaned back in his armchair. Kogyeol glared at his brother. Jinwook chuckled. “That doesn’t matter to me, I have exes too”, he said calmly.

“Anyway, you already know my brat of a brother. He’s our best shooter-” “With the biggest ego”, Bit-to chimed in. “...yes, and he’s mainly in charge of the business transactions”, Kogyeol finished calmly. Xiao grinned at his brother’s explanation about his position. “Jinwook, here is the reason we got our money from Kim Hoseok in the end so and I expect you guys to treat him like one of us”, Kogyeol said.

~

Jinwook surprisingly got along with the group pretty well. Only a few hours after meeting them he already felt like he’d known them for years. Wei told him all about his two boyfriends, one of which apparently attended Jinwook’s school. Kuhn reassured him that the thing between him and Kogyeol had been over for ages and they were just friends. Bit-to turned out to be a sunshine, despite his intimidating looks.

Jinwook also talked to Xiao a bit, getting to know the younger. He only knew him through rumors and the rants Hwanhee sometimes started during lunch. He was cocky and often appeared rude but Jinwook’s instincts told him that Xiao was actually a decent guy once he felt comfortable around someone.

“So, your class president friend doesn’t know about you hooking up with my brother?” he asked. Jinwook shook his head. “It’s supposed to stay like this for a while”, he told the younger. “Why are you interested in Wooseok?” he added. Xiao grinned and shrugged. “What can I say...he’s got a nice ass”, he said. Jinwook raised his eyebrows. “If you’re only after his ass you better stay away from him”, the older warned. Xiao just chuckled and got up from his armchair, adjusting his leather jacket. “I’m outta here. I still got things to do”, he said with a smirk.

Kogyeol, who had been in the kitchen up until now, came into the living room. “It’s getting pretty late. Do you want me to take you home?” he asked. Jinwook nodded and rose from his seat, bidding his goodbyes to the remaining gang members before following Kogyeol outside to his car.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead whoops idk how that happened :D

"Do you want to come inside?" Jinwook asked when Kogyeol pulled up in front of his house. "Are you sure?" the older questioned. Jinwook shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time", he pointed out. Kogyeol chuckled. "That's true...but what about your parents? Are they not home?" Jinwook shook his head at the question.

"They work a lot so they don't really spend much time at home, so if that's what's keeping you, you don't have to worry", Jinwook told him. Kogyeol thought about the younger's offer. He had been feeling this strange urge to protect the younger ever since he met him, probably caused by the worry about what could happen to Jinwook if other gangs found out how important he was to Kogyeol; and hearing that he was home alone almost all the time didn't exactly help.

"Okay", he finally said and got out of the car with Jinwook. He walked around the car and laced their fingers together on the way to the front door, not missing the way Jinwook's cheeks tinted slightly pink at the gesture. The younger led him inside and into the living room.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Jinwook offered. Kogyeol snaked his arms around the shorter male's waist. "No", he said and connected their lips. Jinwook practically melted into the kiss and barely noticed them stumbling backwards until he found himself straddling Kogyeol's lap. His jacket landed on the floor, followed by his sweater as the older started to mouth along his neck.

Jinwook fumbled with Kogyeol's shirt as well, getting the older to (reluctantly) break the kiss and raise his arms so he could lift it over his head before attacking his lips again. Kogyeol's hands traced along the younger's sides, causing him to shiver which made Kogyeol smirk into the kiss.

Jinwook felt Kogyeol's hands wander to the small of his back where they rested for a few seconds before they came to rest on his clothed ass. He groaned and Kogyeol used the opportunity to enter his mouth with his tongue. Jinwook willingly let him take control, loving the way his body responded to the older.

They pulled apart when their lungs started aching with the need for oxygen but Kogyeol was back on Jinwook's neck in a flash. The younger threw his head back to give him more space, letting out tiny whimpers each time Kogyeol nibbled on his sensitive skin.

"Do you wanna go upstairs?" Jinwook asked. He felt like wherever this was going it was probably uncomfortable on the couch. He climbed off his boyfriend's lap and pulled him to his feet and upstairs to his room. On the way, he couldn't help but ask himself if it was messy or not but those worries flew out of the window when he was pressed against his own door as soon as he'd shut it behind them.

Kogyeol kissed him with more fervor, grinding their lower halves together which caused the younger to moan at the friction. He didn't keep Jinwook against the door for long, though. Instead, he finally focused on getting their pants off and before he knew it Jinwook was lying on his back, naked, with the older settling in between his legs.

This wasn't their first time together since they'd met but it was the first time for Jinwook to sleep with someone he called his _boyfriend_. Kogyeol took his sweet time exploring the younger's body just like he had the first time. He knew exactly what to do with his mouth and hands to make Jinwook go crazy.

Jinwook's hand tangled in the older's hair when he started sucking love bites on the insides of his thighs. Needless to say that he was already hard without even really being touched. The crave for release increased every time the older's lips touched his burning skin.

He let out an impatient whine. Kogyeol chuckled, getting the hint. He reached for the lube which Jinwook had gotten out of his drawer at some point and slicked his fingers up. Jinwook tried to relax when the older worked in the first finger. He still wasn't really used to bottoming but he didn't hate it. Quite the opposite, actually.

Kogyeol was gentle and patient, waiting until Jinwook fully relaxed around his finger before adding another one. Jinwook scrunched up his face a little, causing Kogyeol to stop moving.

"I'm okay...", Jinwook assured him. Kogyeol curled his fingers inside of the younger, eliciting a drawn-out moan from him. That seemed to be enough reassurance for him to continue. Not long after, he was three fingers deep inside Jinwook.

"Oh my god, hurry up...", Jinwook mewled. Kogyeol smirked but removed his fingers, quickly replacing them with his cock after lubing it up. Jinwook swore he saw stars that moment, letting out a moan so loud that his neighbors probably heard him. He didn't really care, though because Kogyeol decided to start slowly rocking into him the very next moment.

Jinwook threw his head back in the pillows, frustrated with the slow pace his boyfriend was teasing him with but at the same time loving how hyperaware he was of Kogyeol moving in and out of him.

"Faster...", Jinwook all but moaned. Luckily, Kogyeol fulfilled his wish, as Jinwook feared he wouldn't be able to form more coherent words in the near future.

Jinwook clawed one of his hands into the bed sheets while he wrapped other around his own erection and stroking it in time with the older's thrusts.

"Fuck, do you know how hot you look right now?" Kogyeol groaned next to his ear, never stopping his movements.

Even if Jinwook could have found the strength to answer, it would have gotten cut short by how Kogyeol had just hit the exact right spot inside of him. The older picked up the pace once more, mouthing along Jinwook's sweaty neck.

Jinwook felt a familiar tugging in the pit of his stomach and he wanted to tell Kogyeol not to stop but he didn't have to. Before he knew it, his release was coating his stomach and hand. His walls clenched around Kogyeol who followed shortly after.

Jinwook's body felt sensitive with the aftershocks of his orgasm and it took him a while to come down from his high and clearing his head in order to form words again. Kogyeol pulled out and lay down next to Jinwook, also extremely out of breath.

"That...was absolutely amazing...", Jinwook finally said, grinning widely. Kogyeol returned his grin. "It really was...", he agreed. "We should shower, don't you think?" he added.

Jinwook nodded but made no move to get up. Instead, he cuddled up to his boyfriend. Kogyeol chuckled fondly. "Well, I guess that works, too", he said. Jinwook closed his eyes. "Just 5 minutes", he promised.

"You're so gorgeous, you know that?" Kogyeol said suddenly, while looking at his boyfriend's relaxed face. Jinwook opened his eyes again. Nobody had ever called him that before.

"I'm nothing compared to you", Jinwook replied. Kogyeol raised his eyebrows. "I'm serious, though. I'm not just saying this...you're the most gorgeous person I've ever met. I'm not just talking about your face and your body...I mean your personality and the way you treat others. The guys were so relaxed around you today. They're often met with judgement from people who don't take the time to learn their stories, but you...I just...I feel like I got really lucky with you."

He kissed Jinwook to emphasize his words and the younger felt like his heart was about to jump right out of his chest. He knew that Kogyeol meant what he said. He'd honestly never felt so loved and appreciated...

"I got pretty lucky as well", he replied, leaning in for another kiss that lasted longer than the last.

After a while he pulled back and sat up. "Now...we should really shower...", he said. Kogyeol laughed and nodded in agreement before the two of them climbed out of bed and made their way to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of Wooseok recently :D He'll be in the next chapter. Also, I have no idea when and how to end this fic...


	24. Chapter 24

Jinwook was awoken by the buzzing of his phone. He felt Kogyeol's grip around his waist tightening from behind him as he reached for his device. Wooseok had texted him about coming over in two hours. Jinwook figured that he still had some time with Kogyeol before Wooseok came over.

Kogyeol stirred awake and Jinwook turned in his embrace to face the older. "Hi", he said sleepily. Kogyeol rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Jinwook, again, couldn't help but think about how cute his boyfriend was. He reminded him of a sleepy kitten and the thought made him giggle.

"What's so funny?" Kogyeol asked with a thick morning voice. "You're just cute", he answered. Kogyeol scrunched up his nose. "That's not usually what people say to me but if it's coming from you, I guess I can live with it", he told the younger. Jinwook grinned.

Kogyeol sat up. Since he was only wearing boxers, Jinwook had the chance to shamelessly admire his god-like body. "I have to go soon...", Kogyeol told him, causing the younger to pout. "Why?" Kogyeol smiled at him and leaned down to kiss his lips. "Business is calling...speaking of...", he trailed off. "I'm gonna have to leave town for three weeks in April. I'm meeting a few clients, so we won't really be able to see each other...", he told Jinwook.

The younger's pout intensified. "Any more bad news?" he asked. Kogyeol chuckled fondly. "No, not for now...I'd love to take you with me but-" "I could...come with you", Jinwook interrupted and sat up. "You have midterms coming up", Kogyeol stated calmly. Jinwook grumbled but Kogyeol just leaned in for another kiss.

"I gotta go...", he mumbled against the younger's lips, between kisses. Jinwook ignored him and shifted around so that he was straddling the older. Kogyeol's arms snaked around Jinwook's waist as they deepened the kiss. Jinwook's hands ran down the older's chest and gently pushed him back down into the pillows. "Don't go just yet...", he mumbled once they'd broken their kiss. Kogyeol didn't argue and motioned for the younger to come closer again for another kiss.

~

Eventually Kogyeol did have to leave, though, and Jinwook still had one hour until Wooseok showed up. He decided to take a shower to pass some time and to get rid of the evidence of what he and Kogyeol did this morning.

Wooseok rang his doorbell a few minutes after 1 and they got comfortable on the living room couch. "So, what've you been up to yesterday?" Jinwook questioned. Wooseok shrugged. "I studied for the midterms with Gyujin for a while and we just hung out afterwards", he replied. "What about you? You said you had plans", he added.

"Oh, I just met up with a friend", Jinwook answered vaguely. He hated lying to Wooseok but he couldn't exactly tell him that he and Kogyeol had started seeing each other. Wooseok grinned at him. "A friend, huh?" he said. Jinwook knew that Wooseok suspected something but luckily, the younger didn't ask for details. He would tell Wooseok eventually...maybe...if he and Kogyeol worked out.

"Oh, right...before I forget!" Wooseok exclaimed. "Gyujin said that he's throwing a party at his place tonight and he wants us to come", he told his best friend. "A party? That's random", Jinwook stated. Gyujin usually didn't even celebrate his birthday with more than just a few friends and aside from clubbing from time to time he wasn't really that much of a party-person.

Wooseok shrugged. "I don't really know the occasion but I wanna go...are you coming with me?" he asked. Jinwook chuckled. "Of course, I can't let you to a party alone. You're just gonna get in trouble", he joked. Wooseok pouted. "I can handle myself just fine, thank you", he clarified. Jinwook just grinned at him.

They lazed around on the couch for a few more hours before they started getting ready for Gyujin's party. Jinwook did his best to hide the hickeys Kogyeol had left on his body from his best friend.

One hour later they were standing in front of Gyujin's apartment building. They took the elevator to the third floor. There were drunk people on the hallway and the front door was open. Jinwook and Wooseok shared a look. "Should we not go inside?" Wooseok asked, seemingly uncomfortable with the scene.

In that moment, Gyujin stumbled out of the apartment and spotted them. He looked stressed but his face brightened up when he spotted his friends. "Finally, someone I know", he said and approached them. "This is quite the party, huh...", Jinwook stated. Gyujin sighed and leaned into his side. "It got completely out of control...", he told him. "I thought that maybe 20 people would show up but I think there are at least 100! They broke my boyfriend's favorite flower pot and I just caught someone in our bed...", he complained with a scrunched up face.

"Do you want us to help you throw everyone out?" Wooseok questioned. Gyujin gave him a pleading look. "If you don't mind...I know I invited you to actually party but...", he trailed off. Jinwook patted his shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay! Let's throw everyone out and then do something more chill!" he said.

~

It took them 20 minutes and another broken flower pot before Gyujin's apartment was finally empty. The youngest of the three collapsed on the couch and ruffled his own hair in frustration. "This is why I never throw parties...", he said. The other two sat down on each side of him.

"Why were you throwing one anyway?" Wooseok asked. Gyujin shrugged. "I guess I was trying to be like...normal?" it sounded like more of a question than an actual answer. "What makes you think you're not?" Jinwook asked, genuinely confused about Gyujin's reply. The younger always seemed confident and he wasn't exactly unpopular either so Jinwook wondered where those thoughts came from.

On second thought, Gyujin never really talked much about his private life, aside from the occasional mention of his boyfriend, whom he seemed to live with. Jinwook barely knew anything about his family, so maybe it had something to do with him thinking that he wasn't normal.

"Well, I guess I can tell you two...you're like, my closest friends at school and I trust you. But...I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone...", Gyujin said a little hesitantly. The other two exchanged another look. "Of course, we won't tell...", Jinwook assured him.

Gyujin got more comfortable on the couch and brought his knees to his chest. "Okay, so...you know, how I said that I had a boyfriend?" he started. "Yes?" "Well, I actually...", Gyujin paused, taking a breath. "I never told anyone about this...but I actually don't have one boyfriend...but two...and we all live here...together", he finally told them.

A pause followed. "Gyujin...is that why you think you're not normal?" Jinwook questioned. Gyujin lowered his head. "It's what my mom said when I started dating them...", he replied. "She already hated that I was into guys but she hated it even more that I had two boyfriends instead of just one..." Wooseok and Jinwook both side-hugged him. "Well, don't listen to her. As long as you're happy with your boyfriends...", Wooseok assured him. Gyujin's face broke into a small smile. "I am...", he told them.

"See? Then there's no need to prove anything to anyone. Parties, your significant others...they're not what makes you 'normal'. What the heck is normal anyway?! You're still Gyu. That's what matters!" Jinwook said encouragingly. Wooseok chuckled and patted Gyujin's head. "He even got his pep-talk-voice out, you better listen to him!" he joked.

Jinwook gasped in mock-offence. "I _don't_ have a pep-talk-voice!" he complained. "Yeah, you do", Wooseok argued and stuck his tongue out. Gyujin chuckled. "You two are really something, you know that", he told them. The two others stopped bickering and looked at him. "What do you mean?" Jinwook questioned.

Gyujin shrugged and looked from Wooseok to Jinwook and back. "You just have this special way with each other...some people at school think you're secretly dating", he informed them. Jinwook's eyes widened. _"Us?"_

He involuntarily thought back to the last time he and Wooseok had slept together. Gyujin chuckled. "Can you blame them? You're just too sweet with each other. And I mean, I know what happened between you", he said. "Please, that was months ago!" Jinwook replied. "How do you even know that?" Wooseok asked, slightly shocked at the revelation.

"Jinwook told me", Gyujin replied with a shrug. Wooseok looked at his best friend who just grinned sheepishly. "It slipped out", he said. "Doesn't matter...I didn't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about. I was just pointing it out", the youngest spoke up again.

In that moment, they heard keys rustle; the front door opened and someone came inside. A gasp was heard when the newcomer spotted the mess that Gyujin had yet to clean up. "Seems like I'm in trouble...", he stated and got up to console the newcomer, who was probably one of Gyujin's boyfriends.

"Yein! I'll clean this up, don't worry", they heard Gyujin's voice in the hallway. "What the hell happened here?" a soft, higher-pitched voice replied. "It looks like we got mugged!" "Well, that was my attempt to throw a party...", Gyujin answered sheepishly. They heard his boyfriend, Yein, sigh.

"Wait...is...is that my flower pot?!" he exclaimed. "I'll buy you a new one! I tried to keep the party lowkey but it escalated...I'm sorry...", Gyujin apologized. Yein sighed again. "It's fine, I guess...but you owe me a new flower pot, young man!" he warned. Gyujin reassured him that he would buy him the prettiest flower pot he could find.

"I want you to meet two of my friends. They helped me clear the party", he said. Footsteps approached the living room and a few seconds later Gyujin stood in the doorway with a shorter male in tow. He had a small face, brown hair and cute bunny teeth.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend Yein...Yein, those are my friends Wooseok and Jinwook", Gyujin introduced them. "Hi", Yein said. "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to excuse myself. I had a long day...", he added. Gyujin just nodded. "I'm going to clean up", he told Yein who smiled faintly and bid his goodbyes to Jinwook and Wooseok before disappearing to the bedroom.

"Should we help you?" Jinwook asked. Gyujin shook his head. "I'll be fine...you two should go home", he replied. "Are you sure; we don't have anything else to do", Wooseok said. Gyujin smiled but waved off. "I got this. Thanks, though..." Jinwook knew that Gyujin didn't just mean their offer to help him clean. They both gave him a hug and headed to the front door, hearing their friend mutter something about changing the sheets before Yein went to bed.

"What a weird day...", Wooseok stated once they were outside and on the way to the subway station. "Yeah", Jinwook agreed. "We didn't even really party but I feel exhausted." Wooseok laughed. "Me too..." "Let's go back to my place, then. We could get pizza on the way", Jinwook offered. Wooseok nodded in agreement and the two of them proceeded to do just that. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the best...I've almost reached the point where the main story starts and I'm still not sure how to continue or when to even end this story...

Midterms were approaching crazy fast. Jinwook barely got to see Kogyeol because he spent most of his time studying with Wooseok but the two of them were still texting a lot. However, Jinwook still wanted to see the older before he had to leave town on Monday, so he asked him to come over on Thursday night.

Unfortunately, he had misplaced his contacts before his shower, so he was forced to wear his “emergency glasses”. He’d thought about not wearing them in order not to make a fool out of himself but he was blind as a bat without them. So, when Kogyeol rang the doorbell he opened a little reluctantly.

The older took his shoes off and stepped inside before leaning in for a kiss. “Hi”, he said with a grin. Jinwook blushed and reached for his glasses to take them off;  _screw  his terrible eyesight_. “Don’t look at me”, he told him shyly. Kogyeol chuckled and grabbed Jinwook’s wrist to stop him from taking off the glasses. “Why not? Those look good on you”, he assured the younger.

Jinwook lowered his head. “I never wanted you to see them...”, he replied while closing the front door. He started heading for the living room but Kogyeol held him back by his arm and turned him around to face him. “Listen to me, you have absolutely nothing to be insecure about. I like you with and without glasses, okay? They really do look good on you”, he reassured him.

Jinwook blushed deeper. “You think?” he asked. He had never heard anyone compliment his glasses, aside from Wooseok. He avoided wearing them as much as possible around people that weren’t Wooseok. But Kogyeol seemed to like them, so maybe he should stop caring about anyone else.

“Yes. I never want you to feel insecure around me. I’m not shallow and if your eyesight is bad, then it’s bad. You can be yourself around me”, Kogyeol told him sincerely. Jinwook smiled a little. “You’re quite the sap, aren’t you”, he said, causing Kogyeol to laugh. “That’s completely your fault”, he replied. Jinwook joined laughing and dragged the older along to the living room, feeling slightly more confident about himself.

“I think we should go out...”, Kogyeol said when they were getting comfortable on the couch. Jinwook’s head was resting on the older’s lap as Kogyeol repeatedly ran his hand through his brown locks. “Like... _out,_  out...” Jinwook looked up at him. “How come you think that?” he asked. Kogyeol shrugged. “I just think it’s unfair to you to keep our relationship behind closed doors. Our fanciest dinners are Chinese takeout...”, he said.

“I don’t mind...”, Jinwook replied. “And you said it’s dangerous”, he added. Kogyeol nodded slowly. “That’s why I was thinking that we could drive down to Busan for the weekend. I could take you to a fancy restaurant there...and it could be good to de-stress before midterms”, he offered. Jinwook smiled. “I’d like that. I mean, it’s not like my parents would ask where I am”, she said.

~

“I’m just going to be at my aunt’s place for the weekend. I’ll be back on Sunday night...no, it’s nothing serious. Yeah, talk to you later”, Jinwook said over the phone before hanging up. Kogyeol looked over at him from the driver’s seat. “Was that your friend?” he questioned. Jinwook looked at his knees. “I hate lying to him...he knows I have an aunt in Busan but...still...”, he trailed off.

“I’m sorry for making you keep this a secret”, Kogyeol apologized. His eyes were focused on the road again but he sounded sincere anyway. Jinwook sighed. It wasn't easy keeping things from Wooseok but he understood Kogyeol's reasons and he wasn't going to be a bitch about it. “It’s okay...I didn’t mean to make you feel bad about it.”

~

They arrived in Busan on Friday afternoon. Kogyeol had booked them a room in a small hostel which they stayed in for a while, washing up before their ‘fancy restaurant date’. Jinwook smiled to himself, thinking about how Kogyeol was going out of his way to take him out for real.

Kogyeol wasn’t kidding about the fancy part either. When they stepped into the restaurant, the first thing Jinwook thought was that he was severely underdressed. The dishes on the menu were each probably more expensive than the clothes on his body. Kogyeol just smiled and led him to the table he’d apparently reserved for them.

“How in the world can you even afford this?” Jinwook asked in a hushed tone once they were seated. “Business pays off. I don’t do this a lot, though”, Kogyeol answered calmly, skipping over the menu. “McDonald’s would have been just fine, though. I feel like a sugar baby”, Jinwook told him with a slight laugh. Kogyeol chuckled.

“Does that mean you’re gonna call me Daddy tonight?” he teased, earning himself an exasperated gasp and a light kick under the table from his boyfriend. A waiter approached their table, ready to take their orders. Jinwook had no idea what most of the things on the menu even were so he just let Kogyeol take the lead.

“So, you’re not doing that often?” he questioned with a raised eyebrow once the waiter had left with a small bow. Kogyeol shook his head. “I literally just ordered the thing that was the least complicated to pronounce. I’m not that much into the fancy lifestyle. But I think it’s fine for one night, especially if it’s to spoil you.” Jinwook was pretty sure he was blushing. “Well, let’s not make it a habit”, he said with a chuckle. 


	26. Chapter 26

“Are you sure you’re not cold?” Kogyeol asked the next day after Jinwook had convinced him to go to the beach with him. Jinwook had gotten rid of his shoes the moment he got out of the car and went straight for the water. Kogyeol had followed, fondly shaking his head at the younger’s excitement. “Don’t be such a grandpa!” Jinwook exclaimed.

Kogyeol laughed and gave in, also taking of his shoes. It was only April so it wasn’t exactly warm but he found himself not caring as he followed Jinwook who was ankle-deep in the water. “You better not catch a cold”, he warned playfully. Jinwook grinned and wrapped his arms around the older’s waist. “I’m sure you’ll find a way to keep me warm later”, he said.

They ended up spending most of the afternoon at the beach, before grabbing a few burgers to take back to their room as an early dinner. They got comfortable on their bed and ate in silence for a while. The silence was comfortable and relaxed. Eventually, Kogyeol broke it, though.

“Do you like this better than a restaurant?” he questioned. Jinwook shrugged before wiping his mouth with a napkin. “I’m more used to it. Yesterday’s food was amazing, though. I can see why people pay ridiculous amounts of money to have it”, he said, half-joking. Kogyeol chuckled. “Well, like I said, I don’t do it very often but it is a nice change from time to time...”

Jinwook noticed the distant look in the older’s eyes. He could read people pretty well and he knew that Kogyeol’s relationship with his well-off family wasn’t really the best. “I wondered for a long time why you and Xiao have different last names...”, he pointed out. Kogyeol looked at him again. “I took on my mother’s maiden name after I moved out. I wanted to be as far away from my father as possible. He’s a toxic man, who’d probably sell his own wife for profit”, he answered. Somehow, Jinwook wasn’t sure if he really meant that or if it was an exaggeration. He had never met the man.

“My bad relationship with my father is hard on my mother but it’s best this way. He and I just...clash. And he sure as hell doesn’t want me in his house since he knows what I do for a living”, Kogyeol said. Jinwook’s eyes widened a little in surprise. “Your parents know?” he asked. The older nodded. “I didn’t bother keeping it a secret. But now they’re thinking that I’m corrupting my little brother, even though he followed out of his own free will. Xiao was sick of my father shifting all the pressure from me to him. He doesn’t like being controlled. And that’s just what my father does...controlling everyone around him”, he replied.

A pause followed. Jinwook didn’t really know what to say to that. He couldn’t imagine having a controlling father. His parents were barely home but they loved him and called him very often. They gave him more space than he needed but he knew that they would come back in a heartbeat if he told them he needed them here. Jinwook knew that work made his parents happy, so he learned to live without them.

“I’m sorry, I can’t formally introduce you to my parents. I’m sure that...under other circumstances, at least my Mom would like you...”, Kogyeol spoke up again. “And I’m sorry that I’m not someone you can just bring home to your parents either...”, he added. Jinwook smiled. “They’d love you, though”, he assured the older.

Kogyeol laughed at that and began cleaning up the burger wrappers. “I’m sure they’d really love a 23-year-old gang leader who’s corrupting their innocent son”, he said as he got up from the bed to throw the wrappers in the trash bin. Jinwook pouted. “I’m far from innocent!” he protested. Kogyeol chuckled and walked back over to the bed where he leaned down to cup Jinwook’s cheeks and kiss him.

“Trust me, I know that!” he mumbled once he’d pulled back. Jinwook looked up at him, looking a little more serious than before. “How long do we have to hide this?” he questioned. Kogyeol stood up straight again. “I mean...we can’t do those out of town dates forever, can we?” “You don’t understand...”, the older said.

Jinwook raised his eyebrow and got up. “I don’t understand? What makes you say that? Am I too much of a child?” he snapped. Kogyeol sighed and stepped closer to him. “Of course not. I told you I don’t see you as a child. But if other gangs find out how much I care about you they’re going to try everything to take you away from me. You could get hurt...”, he explained.

“Teach me how to shoot, then!” Jinwook replied. Kogyeol’s face hardened. “No!” was his firm answer. “Please, I want to be useful to the gang and maybe even...you know...”, he trailed off. “What, become a member?” the older asked. Jinwook shrugged. “Maybe...”, he mumbled. He couldn’t say that the thought hadn’t crossed his mind before.

“I don’t want to join right now but I think being able to defend myself isn’t a bad thing...” “Well, teaching you how to defend yourself would require giving you a gun and I’m not going to let you carry around a weapon!” Kogyeol told him sternly. “But...if you ever decide you want to join the gang – I’m not saying I’ll let you – I guess...shooting lessons can’t hurt...”, he said in a resigned tone.

Jinwook wasn’t a fan of firearms, not at all. But if it meant that he could some day tell people that he was with Kogyeol he’d get over it and learn how to handle them. Kogyeol didn’t seem too fond of the idea, either, but Jinwook was probably right, so he gave in.

“Fine...I’ll have Bit-to show you how to do it when we get back.”


	27. Chapter 27

The next day they headed back to Seoul after lunch, since they’d skipped breakfast to sleep in. “We should do this more often...”, Kogyeol said when they were already back in the city and en route to Jinwook’s place. The sun had already set and Jinwook planned on studying a little bit before going to sleep.

“Yeah, we should. It was fun”, Jinwook agreed. “How long will you be gone again?” he questioned. “Only three weeks until the end of the month...”, Kogyeol answered. Jinwook nodded in understanding. He couldn’t say he was happy about spending two weeks apart but on the other hand it was probably better for his studies. He wasn’t taking that as seriously as Wooseok did but he still didn’t want to fail midterms.

They arrived in front of Jinwook’s house. Kogyeol leaned over to kiss him. “I’ll be back in no time”, he assured him. Jinwook nodded. “I know...”, he replied before reconnecting their lips. “I’ll get going then...”, he mumbled. He got out of the car, giving Kogyeol one last wave and headed for his front door. As usual, Kogyeol waited until he got inside before he drove off.

Jinwook decided to text Wooseok that he was back safe. He almost immediately got an answer, asking how his aunt’s place was. Jinwook smiled to himself at the thought of the amazing weekend he’d spent with Kogyeol, so he answered that it was nice. He decided to shower before doing some last minute studying.

~

“I can’t believe we went through all this trouble for nothing. The exams were super easy!” Jinwook exclaimed the next day at lunch. Wooseok hadn’t really said anything about it since they’d entered the cafeteria. “It was alright...”, Gyujin agreed. Jinwook patted Wooseok’s shoulder. “You okay?” he questioned. Wooseok just nodded but didn’t say anything. He always got a little quiet after important exams.

“I just want to get it over with...my Dad is super annoying but I’m mostly ignoring him”, Wooseok replied. Gyujin sighed. “I feel you...before I moved out my parents were always on my ass about studying harder”, he said. Jinwook noticed that ever since Gyujin had told them about having two boyfriends he’d become more open with them about his private life. “Just don’t let it get to you.” Wooseok nodded at the younger's advice. “I’m trying. But my Dad is...intense...it’s not always easy to stand up to him”, he admitted.

Hwanhee joined them at their table, looking pretty pissed-off. “Hey, who peed into your punch?” Jinwook questioned. “Nobody...I’m just sick of seeing Xiao’s face. Can you believe how annoying he is? I almost feel sorry for his conquests...”, he ranted. Jinwook chuckled. He probably shouldn’t tell Hwanhee that he got to know Xiao a little over the past few weeks and that he actually wasn’t all that bad.

“I think he has his eye on our dear class president here”, Jinwook pointed out. Wooseok looked up from his food. “Hasn’t he been flirting the hell out of you lately?” Jinwook asked. Wooseok shrugged. “I’m not interested so he can flirt all he likes...”, he replied. Jinwook only chuckled. Hwanhee rolled his eyes when he saw Xiao coming into the cafeteria.

“I hate him...”, he mumbled to himself.

~

They had a few more exams on Monday afternoon and Tuesday before the results were announced on Wednesday afternoon. _**(A/N: I know I made this super quick but I kinda fucked up the timeline a little bit. So, we’re basically at the beginning of Snakes Don’t Always Bite.)**_  Jinwook ranked 14th which he was more than okay with. Wooseok didn’t seem too unhappy about his fifth rank which calmed Jinwook down a lot. He’d been a tiny bit worried that Wooseok would let his father put too much pressure on him again but it didn’t seem like it.

Bit-to had texted him to ask if he had time for his first lesson this afternoon so he accepted. Unfortunately, that meant lying to Wooseok again. The younger had asked him to hang out after class but he couldn’t exactly tell him that he’d be busy learning how to shoot a gun, so he had to come up with a little white lie.

~

He met up with Bit-to at what seemed to be a self-made shooting range in an old warehouse. Apparently, Kogyeol had bought the building and isolated it for gun practice a while ago. Jinwook had felt a little nervous in the beginning when the older male was explaining the basics to him. He had never even held a gun in his hands before, let alone fired one.

However, once he’d gotten the hang of it, it turned out to be quite easy. He still had a weird feeling about it but he started getting used to it pretty quickly. It wasn’t exactly fun, but he began feeling more helpful to the gang already.

“You’re surprisingly good at this”, Bit-to told him when he was taking Jinwook home after their first lesson. “It’s probably just due to all the gaming...”, the younger waved off. Bit-to chuckled. “Maybe. We should probably do this again on the weekend. If you keep improving like this, though, you won’t need my help for a long time. The boss is gonna be impressed”, he said with a slightly teasing undertone.

Jinwook blushed. “I’m not doing it to impress him...I want to help with more than just hacking. Or rather...I want him to stop worrying so much”, he answered honestly. Bit-to nodded slowly. “He does worry lot. It’s in his nature. He’s more like a Dad than a leader sometimes”, he joked. “He worries about Xiao the most but I think you’re a close second...” Jinwook couldn’t hold back a small smile at those words.

“Well, I guess we’re a little alike then...I mostly worry about my best friend. He’s one of the most important people to me and he’s been through some shit...so...I feel like I’m mothering him too much sometimes but I feel better when I’m absolutely sure he’s safe...”, Jinwook confessed.

Bit-to hummed and then chuckled. “I love how you said mothering...”, he mumbled amusedly. Jinwook laughed. The Vipers were a nice bunch of people. He really liked spending time with them. He’d never had many friends, so he was grateful that they accepted him so warmly.

“Ah, right...we’re not gonna be at the hide-out very much while the boss is gone. We’re sometimes just hanging out at the tattoo studio I work at, so if you ever want to stop by, you know where to find us”, Bit-to said when they pulled up in front of Jinwook’s house.

He handed him a business card with a skull and the name of a tattoo shop on it. Jinwook grinned and nodded. “Thanks, I might stop by some time. So, Saturday, same time?” he asked, referring to the shooting range. Bit-to gave him a thumbs-up. “See you then!” he replied as the younger got out of the car.  
  



	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oml guys, I'm so sorry for the silence! I lost inspiration for this story and I just had the need to write something else (shamless self promo: if you're a Stray Kids stan, check out my Hogwarts AU one shot series, called I am NOT! pls...) Anyway, here you go, I'm back with a new chapter. I hope it's not too bad...

After school on Friday Jinwook decided to give Kogyeol a call. He’d spoken about him during lunch period when Hwanhee was busy ranting about Xiao again. The younger claimed that the entire family was no good but Jinwook knew better. At least, now he knew for sure that something had happened between Hwanhee and Xiao because the younger had overheard pieces of their conversation and teased Hwanhee his bad opinion on him while still trying to flirt with Wooseok.

“I miss you”, Jinwook said as he got more comfortable on his bed while holding his phone to his ear. “I miss you too...but the next two weeks are going to pass quickly”, Kogyeol replied in a reassuring tone. Jinwook pouted, though he knew that Kogyeol couldn’t see him. “Maybe...but I still miss you”, he argued. The older chuckled. “I’ll make it up to you when I’m back”, he promised. Jinwook grinned. “How?” he asked. “You’ll see”, Kogyeol answered and the younger didn’t miss the slightly suggestive undertone in his boyfriend’s voice.

“How’d midterms go?” Kogyeol switched subjects. Jinwook made a dismissive noise. “Ranked 14th, no big deal”, he said. “Are you kidding? I didn’t realize my boyfriend was this smart”, Kogyeol replied. Jinwook laughed. He wouldn’t exactly use smart as a word to describe himself, especially since he was friends with Wooseok.

“It’s really nothing”, he emphasized. “If you say so”, Kogyeol said, though he could hear a smile in his voice. “How did the shooting lesson go?” he questioned, sounding less enthusiastic about it. Jinwook knew that Kogyeol wasn’t exactly happy about him learning to use firearms and Jinwook wasn’t, either, but they had both agreed on the fact that it was a useful skill to have if they wanted to go public. “It went fine”, Jinwook replied to his boyfriend’s question.

“That’s good...look, I gotta go. But we’ll talk tomorrow, okay?” Kogyeol said. Jinwook pouted at that but mumbled an “Okay” anyways. “Alright. Take care, okay?” “Yeah...”, Jinwook said before they hung up. He sighed as he threw his phone on the mattress next to him.

~

“You’re really learning fast”, Bit-to said while gathering his stuff after their second shooting lesson the next day. Jinwook grinned. He’d done an exceptional job today and he knew it. “Thanks”, he said. Bit-to patted his shoulder as they made their way back to the car.

“I’m working a late shift at the tattoo shop today. Do you want to tag along? The guys will also be there”, the older offered. Jinwook thought about it for a few seconds. He didn’t really have any plans so he figured that he might as well spend his afternoon with the Vipers. “Sure”, he agreed.

Bit-to grinned and made his way to the studio, where Kuhn and Wei were currently hanging out. Jinwook had never been to a tattoo studio before, but he instantly liked the atmosphere. There were sketches of all kinds of tattoo designs on the wall. A comfortable red leather couch stood in the corner of the room along with a glass table.

“I’ll give you a discount for your first tattoo”, Bit-to told him when he saw Jinwook eyeing the sketches on the wall. The younger looked at him. “Uh...”, he trailed off. Kuhn chuckled. “He’s kidding”, he said. Jinwook relaxed his shoulders visibly, as he followed Bit-to to join his friends on the couch. “Mini fridge is over there, next to the counter. Take whatever you like”, Bit-to said, pointing over at a Coca Cola themed mini fridge. Jinwook nodded. He didn’t feel thirsty at the moment but he might take the older up on the offer later.

A bell rung, signaling that someone had entered the studio. It was a girl with shoulder-length hair, looking around shyly. Bit-to grinned at his friends. “Alright, customer’s here. Behave!” he said to them before walking over to greet her. They went next door and Jinwook was alone with Wei and Kuhn.

“So, do any of you have tattoos?” he questioned a little awkwardly. He wasn’t used to being around the guys while Kogyeol wasn’t here. Kuhn grinned. “A few, but they’re not visible to many people...Bit-to did them all. He’s really good”, he explained. “I have the gang tattoo, but I have to keep it covered at all time, since the hospital I work at doesn’t allow tattoos”, Wei said, looking a little sad. “I’d love to get more, though...”

“Do you want any?” Kuhn asked Jinwook, who shrugged, looking at the sketches on the wall again. “Maybe...”, he said in thought. If he ended up joining the gang he’d definitely get the gang tattoo. And if Bit-to was really as talented as Kuhn said, he wouldn’t mind letting the older near his skin with a needle.

“So, what do you usually do here?” Jinwook questioned. Kuhn shrugged. “We just hang out and talk about life or college or work”, he said. “Sounds nice”, the younger answered. “We also question the new guys! Not that there are many...so, it’s down to you...”, Wei said with a wide grin on his face. Jinwook gulped. “Um...should I be worried?”

“Nah, just answer the questions...so, we hear boss took you on a weekend trip to Busan”, Wei started. Jinwook blushed. “Yes?” “Seems like you’re pretty special to him. I haven’t seen him like this since we started college”, Kuhn stated. Jinwook looked at the two of them. “You’re not asking any questions...you’re just pointing things out”, he stated.

“True...is he the reason you suddenly started taking shooting lessons with Bit-to?” Kuhn questioned. “Partly...I want him to stop worrying about me, at least a little bit...and I want to stop lying to my best friend about being with him. But I also want to be useful to you guys as more than a hacker. You’re short on members and I don’t know what happened with ones that were here before but if I can help I want to...”

Wei and Kuhn exchanged a look at Jinwook’s mention of the past members. Jinwook couldn’t help but feel curious. Nobody had specifically told him about what went down with the past Vipers but form what he had gathered, it hadn’t been pretty. “What...um...what happened to you guys?” he questioned carefully.

Wei looked uncomfortable. Kuhn’s face darkened. Maybe Jinwook shouldn’t have asked.

“It was a while ago, before Xiao joined us. We were betrayed. One, whom we thought was one of our own, led us into a drug exchange which turned out to be a trap. As soon as we got there, the fire started. They got three of our guys at once and the traitor took one out himself. It was a bloodbath. I still dream about it sometimes…”, Kuhn started.

“Bit-to was shot in the stomach and almost died. Kogyeol took a bullet to the leg. Some of our guys managed to fire back before they were shot down. In the end, I was the only one who barely got hit, everyone else was either dead or hurt. I was lucky, though. If our guys hadn’t reacted so quickly and taken out most of the other guy, I wouldn’t have made it...I took the others to the hideout and Wei and I did our best to treat the guys who got injured. Kogyeol was fixed up quickly but Bit-to almost didn’t make it. There were two other guys who passed away at the hide-out...”

Jinwook sat there wide-eyed. A trap? That sounded horrible. The thought that Kogyeol and the others could have gotten killed that day scared him. It also made him more determined to be helpful. He didn’t want anything like this to ever happen again but if it did, he wanted to be ready.


End file.
